Grojband : The musical virus
by jackthehedghog
Summary: When everything is normal in peacville, one day, the women of peaceville personalities seem to have been altered an men are dissapering soon after. the only clue they have is the strange music women purchase from a women named subuccus . soon the women begin reaking havoc among the town. can grojband find out what's the cause of it? or will they fall under the same spell? RatedT
1. Chapter 1 redone

Hello everybody, just posting this so I could have errors corrected. Sorry if it was a bit hard read before. But anyway enjoy the story!

Chapter1: Music from another dimension.

The story begins with the mean teenage sister of Corey, Trina. She used to be called Katrina but apparently that was back when she was still nice. If that moment in time even existed. She and her lapdog, or in this case lap poodle Mina, were in the music store trying to pick out something that could drown out Corey's music.

"Trash, garbage, ick, I wouldn't even line a bird cage with this junk." Said Trina as she continued to look at and toss multiple music choices. Mina had caught all of the CD's Trina was carelessly tossing away. Though it was hard for her to keep her balance.

"Uh, Trina? Do you think it'd be a good idea to put the CD's back instead of just throwing them?" asked Mina as she was trying to keep her balance with the multiple CD's.

"Like, putting stuff back is for people who have time to clean stuff up. I'm pretty, I can't risk my beautiful looks with lift work. that's what people like you are for." Said Trina as she continued skimming through CD's looking for something good to enough to listen to. But she had stopped her skimming when she had saw a CD case with her favorite color pink.

"Like omg this case has like the cutest cover." Said Trina. The cover was not only pink, but the shine of the cd had gave Trina a clear reflection of her face. "Like, this is so tots the music for me, I'll take it." Trina said as she hugged the reflective pink object.

"Uh Trina, don't you think you might want to look at the CD before you buy it?" asked Mina with concern. "Like, why would I need to look at the cover, I already know it suits me just by looking at the color, this should drown out Corey and his lame-o band's music."

Trina had walked up to the counter as Mina had finally collapsed under the pressure of multiple music cases. When Trina got to the counter there was a woman with a strange hairdo that had pig tails running down and seemed to have demon wings at the tip of her sunglasses.

"Like hello, I'd like to buy this CD, and please don't make it take as long as last time." Said Trina as she continued to ring the bell.

The woman had took her attention away from her magazine and smiled when she saw the disk that Trina had picked out. "Ah you're a smart young girl aren't you, this is one of the hottest tracks on the market right now. This is pretty pricy, are you sure you can afford it?" asked the female clerk as she had balanced the CD case on one finger.

"Duh, like being popular does have it's advantages." Trina had snapped her fingers causing Mina to appear. "Mina! Credit card!" Trina said bluntly as she held out her hand.

"B-But, this is my credit card." Mina said as Trina snatched the credit card from her hand. "Hold on there, there is a way you can pay for the CD without money." Said the woman. Mina was suspicious. But Trina couldn't care enough to be suspicious.

"Like what is it?"

"Well, answer this simple question, what are your favorite things to think about out of anything else in the world. Now think carefully now. It has to be at the top of things you like to think about." Said the woman.

Trina had began thinking. Surprisingly there was a multitude of things that Trina was thinking about. From her favorite sweater pinkcredible to always ruining her brothers plans of being a hit band. Though she was stuck when it came up to the boys category witch made her think of Nick Mallory. She had an obvious crush on him for as long as the whole freaking series started. All she could think about now was being held in said boys arms and being there for almost forever. But she had came back to reality when Mina had poked her on the shoulder.

"Uh Trina? Trina? You still there?" asked Mina as she continued to keep poking the pink haired teenagers arm. "MINA! What have I told about bothering me while I'm daydreaming!?"

"Never do it or you'll break my arm?" asked Mina.

"Exactly." After that short display of anger Trina had turned back to the counter. "So, have you thought about what your favorite thing is?" asked the woman.

"Like it's tots obvious. Super cute boys, especially hunky Nick Mallory." Said Trina as she got hearts in her eyes. At this response the woman had gave a suspicious sinister smile.

"Very good answer. now what is the thing you hate the most?" asked the woman. "Like duh, it's obvious. My brother Corey and his lame-o band." Said Trina.

"I think you'll like this soundtrack a lot. Just remember to really listen to it to get the message." Said the woman. "Whateves. Mina were leaving," Trina said as she began walking out the door. Mina couldn't help but look at the woman again who only waved with a seemingly innocent smile at her.

She wanted to find out more about the surprisingly cheap CD her so called best friend purchased, but she had no time as she heard Trina call her name obvious that she was getting annoyed. "Uh coming Trina!" said Mina as she ran out the door.

The woman's sinister smile only returned as she watched the two kids leave out the door. "That makes 100. Time to start phase one." Said the woman as the screen shifted to her shadow on the wall. The shadow had showed that the woman had grew what seemed to be devil wings.

*Wicked Evil Transition*

Meanwhile back at Corey Riffin's garage, the only ones in the room at the moment were Corey, Kin and Kon who were busy taking turns on Sly 2: Band of Thieves. (Possibly one of the best games of the trilogy in my opinion) So far Kon was playing until he lost a life.

"Come on Kon run, she's right on your tail! Said Kin as Kon seemed to be struggling from trying to run from Carmelita. "They make these things look so much easier on the walk throughs!" said Kin as he narrowly avoided another shock pistol.

"There's the van! I'm gonna make it!" Kon cried out in excitement.

"Watch out she's still coming!" warned Corey as he pointed to the upper left corner of the screen. "Run run run she's gonna…" there was a large zapping sound from the tv, as Kin was shot down. "Ah krankerdoodle, she got me." said Kin as he tossed the controller to the ground.

"Gosh, who knew foxes could be so deadly?" Asked Corey. "Okay my turn!" Said Kon as he quickly grabbed the controller and started up the same level his twin brother left of on. As they had continued Laney had soon walked into the garage with a CD player in her hand and headphones in her ears. She had soon saw her friends franticly playing another new game they had got just a few minutes ago.

"Uh hey guys what's going on?" Asked Laney as a zap sound came from the tv again.

"Ah what?! how did she get both of us?! Asked Kon being obviously disappointed. "We got this new game at the store and we can't get past the first level!" Said Kon

"What is this anyway?" Asked Laney as she picked up the case of the game nearby. "It's really awesome. It's called SLY 2. BAND OF THIEVS! This game is about a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippopotamus who form a band of thieves and go around the world stealing valuable stuff while protecting the world at the same time. While being trailed down by Interpol's beautiful yet cold inspector Carmelita Montoya fox."

"Who's she?" Asked Laney. "She's the same police woman who's been trying to lock the main protagonist behind bars for years. Though secretly thier in love with each other though their on opposite sides of the law."

Laney had sighed dreamily as she imagined her and Corey in the same position. She could already see it, her being the cop chasing him down a hallway as he's making a getaway with a priceless painting and (Get ready for the cheesy line) her heart.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Said Corey snapping Laney out of her trance. "We could be a band of thieves! We could steal priceless lyrics from around the world while playing kicking music for our getaways." Corey said already getting excited.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea core." Said Laney. "Why not lanes?"

"Well aside from the fact that stealing would make us criminals and we could actually go to jail. And how are we going to make lyrics every time we make a getaway?" Laney asked.

"I have to agree with Lanes on this one. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to turn to a life of crime. I don't think we could take a real shock pistol to the face." Said Kin

"Yeah, you seen what it did to that raccoon dude. And that was just in the game. I can't risk this bread and butter being burnt to a golden crisp." Said Kon.

"Eh I guess your right, maybe that's a little too extreme." Said Corey. It was then he just noticed Laney's CD player. "Hey lanes what are you listening too?"

"Oh this? It's this new song that came out a few days ago. It's really cool." "Really? Let me listen to it!" Said Kin as he snatched the CD player and headphones from Laney and started listening to the song she was listening too. But as soon as he did, he almost immediately took of the headphones.

"AAAAAHHHHH my EARS! THEIR BURNING! Said Kin covering his ears from the music. "OH the horror! The underrated musical horror!" Said Kin trying to bury himself in the couch cushions. "Lanes, you wasn't listening to Justin Beiber again were you? You know what that does to their ear holes." Said Corey

"Of course not, I was just listening to this new song by this new musician. She calls her self Madam Subuccus. She says her music is legendary to make the dreams of girls come true."

"Wait, you're a gi.." Corey had covered Kin's mouth with his hand and had shook his head left to right telling him not to finish that question.

"Why does the name of that musician sound familiar?" Asked Kon as he began to ponder. "Well I'm sure it can't be that bad, maybe you guys are just over reacting." Said Corey as he put on the headphones. But as soon as he started listening his face almost instantly went red.

"There's no escape from love, so why even try? It's the ultimante power one above all, don't try to resist it's no use at all. Let it embrace you, consume you let it devour your soul, erase all other emotion it doesn't matter not one bit. Forget caution, forget reason, all that is useless. There's only one thing you really need. And that's L-o-v-e . There was a sound of a loud guitar wail in the middle of lyrics all you need is love, passion desire, lust. These are the emotions that is a complete must, forget reason let your soul run wild. Give in to your deepest desire, only love will rule, only love will prevail. There's no use in fighting, if you try your gonna fail. Release your emotions let them run free." There the only emotions that matters there all you'll ever need. Make passion your will, all that see you will stand still when they all feel the same, make them feel the same.. Make them feel your passion and desire make your life a live wire, they'll be under your spell, they'll follow you into hell, your desire is your power they'll be yours in the hour, there will be no one there to scream, inside your beautiful, wonderful, blissful, ever lasting, Lustful dream.~

Corey had took out the headphones before he listened to any more. Corey was standing there speechless. When he listened to the song it sounded like he was about to be hypnotized. If he didn't take the headphones off when he did he's not sure what might have happened.

"So Corey? Did it burn your ears too?" asked Kin. "Or did it completely devastate your eardrums?" asked Kon.

"Uh, um, uh… um…" for the first time Corey Riffin was at a lost for words at the moment. But he didn't want to offend his friend. "Hey lanes, where exactly did you get this CD from?" asked Corey.

"I got it from this lady with this weird hairdo with batwings at the end. She just told me to tell me what my favorite thing was and she gave it to me for free.

"So Core what did the music sound like to you? Or were you too scared or shocked to give an answer? Pestered Kon. "To be honest I felt like I was being hypnotized or being put into some kind of trance. Is music suppose to put people in trances?" Asked Corey.

"Hmm, you could be thinking about the old rockess temptress that used to roam back then." Kin said. "What the heck's a rockess temptress?" asked Laney.

"Let's explore… rock lore!" Said kin and Kon as they put there two hands together. The screen transitioned to an old city with beautiful women carrying demonic guitars.

"Rockess temptress were mistresses of rock and roll. First they used there music to hypnotize some people into servants. Then the tempresses used those servants to cause havoc and abduct men to steal their life force. Which in turn had turned there essence into more powerful rock and roll spells. The lyrics of these women are legendary as they can hypnotize the most even focused minds given enough power. There was only one righteous group of people who can stand up against the demonic temptresses lyrics." Explained Kon.

" And he was Sir Rockules. The most noble and awesome guitarist in his land. The only thing he had to protect against the temptresses powers was his golden guitar. Along with his royal band. With their help, he managed to expel the demon from his land, but the spirit of the temptress lived on. Taking on a new form each 15 years." Continued Kin.

The screen had then transitioned back to the garage. "You think Trina could be hypnotized into doing stuff for us?" asked Corey. "It's a possibility." Said Kin

"Like this is a surprise, your band finally ran out of ideas for you lame music or did you just realize how lame you are?" asked Trina as she entered the garage.

"For your information we're testing out a new video game we got from the store." Said Kin. "Like, whatever, just don't let it get in the way of my music or your going to be mulch got it?" Warned Trina as she had went up through the garage and to her room. "I suggest you get it." Said Mina as she followed.

"Someone really needs to teach her a thing about respect." Said Laney. "Ah don't think about it too much fella, come on you can have next round." Said Corey as he motioned Laney towards the tv.

"You don't think what they said about women being controlled by a demon is actually true do you?" asked Laney. "Oh come on Lanes, so there's a new musician in Peaceville that decides to ominously appear. What's the worst that can happen?" asked Corey.

*Wicked cool transition*

Trina and Mina entered her room as Trina was about to start listening to the CD. "Uh Trina, do you think I could listen to it when your done?" Asked Mina.

"Like, I'm the one who bought this Mina, so I should be the only one to listen to it. You can buy your own if you want one." Said Trina as she got out her headphones from her drawer. "But you bought the disk with my money.." Said Mina.

But Trina wasn't listening as she already put the headphones in and relaxed on her bed. But as soon as she started the CD, she had grew a creepy blank stare on her face. "Uh Trina? Are you okay?" Asked Mina

But she didn't receive an answer, the blank stare continued to stay on the young teenagers face until her eyes started turned a bright shade of pink. The music she was listening too was odd somehow, there was nothing suspicious about it at first. It was just your regular girly pop music that some teenage girls listen too. But something about the lyrics in the song was putting Trina into a deep trance. She could feel her entire body becoming numb like jello. Which would often happen whenever she would be in the hands of Nick Mallory.

In the depths of her mind she had found herself in a deep dark room. But she was not alone as the same female clerk she met earlier was right behind her. But something was different about her. One of the important things that there were two little devil wings sticking out of the woman's back. Trina tried saying something about why the unfashionable women was there and what was going on.

But she found herself that she wasn't able to speak at all. It's like she had no control over what was happening.

She could only hear the whispers of the woman in front of her as she began walking towards her.

"Release your inner self. Stop with this childish act. You know this isn't the real you and I know it to. So give yourself up and set free what you've been trying to bury for so long."

Trina tried moving but she felt like her legs were like cement at the moment. Soon after the woman had poked her head Trina's eyes had flashed pink just for an instant then had faded back to normal.

"Enjoy your freedom Katrina. Just remember that I'll need you for something when the time comes." The woman said as she disappeared. Soon Trina could hear the voice of Mina again who she now found was shaking her vigorously trying to get her to wake up.

"Trina wake up. Wake up." She said as she continued to shake her. But it was just then that Mina noticed Trina's eyes were opened. "Uh, sorry Trina, I didn't mean to wake you, please don't be mad at me?" Asked Mina as she was expecting to get yelled at. But to her surprise Trina had pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Mina, why would I be ever mad with you, were besties forever remember?" Trina asked as she hugged her tightly. "Besties?" Mina asked confused yet happy.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to go knit a sweater for my adorable little brother." Said Trina as she quickly left the room. "What's gotten into her? Oh well probably best not to worry about it." Said Mina as she left the room. But as the two left the room the disk inside Trina's CD player was enveloped in a dark blue energy.

*Ominous transition*

Back at the music store the clerk was looking at what seemed to be a check list. After a few seconds Trina's full name had suddenly appeared on the paper in cursive pink letters.

"Ah, seems like we've got another one. just a couple more and we can set my plan into motion." Said the woman as she let out an evil laughter as the screen transitioned away from the music store.

()()()()()()()()

Well that's certainly ominous, could what music this woman makes really be good? Or it just a ploy hiding something much bigger? See ya guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Grojband: Musical virus

By jack the hedgehog.

A/N: If you have been reading the story so far I just want to thank you for reading so far. I also do not own grojband. Now here's chapter 2

Chapter2: New fan club?

The screen changes to somewhere near city hall the Newmans were walking down the street with their band gear.

Lenny had booked a gig from the same women that was selling that new cd to the citizens of peacville.

They had came up to what seemed to be a ran down movie theater. Some of the building had boards over some of the widows and the movie sign was still ominously flashing now playing. But no other words had appeared.

"Like are you sure this is the place?" asked Carrie.

"The women said that we were to meet at some abandoned theater. This is the only abandoned thearter in peacville." Said Lenny

"And your sure grojband doesn't know about this?" asked Carrie still a bit suspicious.

"Positive. She said she wouldn't waste her time with a lame-o band like them." Said Lenny.

"Ok then girls, let's get to rocking." Said Carrie. Lenny let out an annoyed sigh as he was once again called a girl.

Though little did they know as soon as they walked in the theater two sets of red eyes had appeared on the movie sign.

When they walked in all the chairs in the theater was completely empty. All the seats except for one. There was a 18 year old woman with long blue hair with the bottom of it tied up with a red hair clip that had the shape of a black and white mask.

She had tan skin with red lipstick. She wore a black t-shirt along with a short sleeved orange jacket along with red pants and heels.

"Yoo-hoo kiddies, over here." Said the woman as she waved from a seat from the front row. "

As the band had walked down the seat sections of the abandoned theater, one shadow had slid across the wall as another shadow had slid under the chairs staying out of sight from the unsuspecting band.

"Are you the one that requested an awesome gig?" asked Konnie.

"Why yes I did. You're the newmans right? I heard a lot of good things about you." said the women as she held her hand out for a hand shake.

But Lenny was still suspicious of the women. but he decided to let the feeling go and shake her hand.

"Well obviously, you wouldn't have chosen us if you didn't know talent when you hear it." Said kim.

"Indeed, oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ms. Carluda, vice president to subuccus music industry.

After the band had introduced themselves Carluda had led the band up onto the stage. But when they got up there they noticed there was a lack of speakers and amps.

"Hey, what gives, you said there would be backup sound equipment provided for us." Said Lenny

"Yeah, how are we supposed to jam with no boom to our pow?" asked konnie.

"Oh don't you see, the back-up sound equipment is already there." Said Carluda as she pointed back behind them. They were surprised to see that there was now speakers and amps that had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

But there was something off about the equipment. All the dials on the amp were red and a shiny black coating on the amps. The speakers seemed to have a quiet eerie sound coming from it, but it wasn't loud enough for the newmans to hear.

"Oh, I guess were covered." Said a surprised kim.

"carluda had smiled and had sat back down in one of the front row chairs. "Now, would you do me the honor of proving how better you are then grojband?" she asked as she leaned back.

"You got it. Count us in Konnie." Said Carrie as she got her guitar.

"One, two, three, four," said Konnie as she tapped her drumsticks together.

Lenny had started them off with a fast paced bass solo to set the motion going. Soon after Carrie had entered with her electric guitar and Kim and Konnie had entered soon after.

The screen had then transitioned to a rocky field with Grojband running through a deep thick forest.

But they were forced to stop when the newmans had appeared in front of them blocking their path

"The time has come once and for all you've met your match you will fall." Corey had pulled out his guitar and tried strumming a chord which sent out an energy wave towards the newmans.

But Carrie used her guitar to brush off the attack like it was nothing.

"This little game we play Is goanna break us down, only one of us can wear the crown." The rest of Grojband had tried escaping but they had soon found themselves surrounded.

The newmans had pulled wires that were concealed in the grass revealing a trap door. Kin, Kon, and Lenny had fell down the hole as the other newmans had jumped down as well. Soon a fight cloud had appeared in the hole only leaving Corey and Carrie.

"It's not as easy as you thought it'd be when it's down to you versus me." Corey tried attacking her head on with his guitar but she had just held her leg out and tripped him.

Before they began the next verse the speakers and the amps had started to glow a dark blue energy. The blue energy had first made it's way up to Carrie's chord and to her guitar.

Soon all the newmans instruments were glowing the same weird energy but for the moment nothing seemed to be changing.

"I like to play rough, I don't need to try. You like to play mean, but the score never lies,

The screen had then transitioned to a boxing ring where Carrie had pulled Corey up by his hat and delievered a right hook sending him into his corner as the score read Newmans: 15 Grojband:0 while she was taking in the cheers of the crowd Corey had pulled her by her hair and forced her down on to the floor. But before he could knock her out Carrie saw an opening and turned the tables on Corey. Now he was on the floor with his hat pulled over is eyes.

The rest of the newmans had then joined in.

"Game over, Game over, Game over, for now…."

The screen transitioned to a giant fighting arena where opposing bands were trying to stand on wooden poles as they tried to knock each other into a pit of tar with giant sticks with marshmallows at the end of them.

Carrie: Winning the game's, the only thing allowed. No more good luck or cheers from the crowd,

"Corey tried looking around but he found that now no one was cheering grojband's name. all of there fans were now on the newman's side.

When the game began you'd never thought you'd lose, but your time is up I play to bruise, look around in fact you've lost your team, you've tried your best but you've ran out of steam.

Carrie had quickly knocked Corey's stick out of his hands. When he had looked behind him he saw that the rest of his team had already fallen into the tar.

I play rough, I don't need to try, You like to play mean but the score never lies.

Corey had bit the end of Carrie's weapon in a last attempt to hang on. But Carrie just threw her weapon into the tar tossing Corey in along with it.

Your all out of wishes kiss your dreams goodbye the ends the same, it's not weather you win or lose it's how you play the game.

The rest of the band joined in again.

"Game over, game over, game over. For now….."

"OoOoOoOoOoOo" Carrie along with the rest of the band had vocalized before they went into another solo. But it was then that the music notes coming from there song were not coming out of the speakers, but instead getting sucked into them.

Some of the band were already feeling a bit lightheaded but they were to focused on finishing their gig instead of worrying about what was happening around them.

After the solo verse the whole band joined in again.

"Game over, game over, game over, for now…."

"Game…Over…" Carrie sang finishing up their song

But as soon as they did for some reason The newmans were completely exhausted and felt like they were going to pass out.

"Is anybody like feeling dizzy or it just me?" asked Kim.

When the band had looked forward they saw the lady that hired them was clapping her hands as she grew an evil smile on her face.

"Very good, your better then I'd thought you'd be. And that does very well for our plans." Said the woman as she had walked on to the stage.

"Plans? What plans?" asked Lenny as he was the first one to faint from sudden exhaustion.

"Oh don't you worry about that. you girls just sleep your little heads for as long as you need. You'll feel like brand new people when you wake up.

Carrie was the last one to fall asleep. But before she completely closed her eyes she had saw the speakers and amps turn into two tall shadowy figures.

She wanted to see who the two shadows were but her mind and body was too tired. Before long she fell asleep along with the rest of her band.

"Did you get all that?" she asked

"You betcha. This might actually allow us to finish this phase a little early." Said the first shadow

"What are we going to do about them? If we leave them like they are now there's a good chance there going to blab about what happened. And we don't need any meddling kids on our tail.

"Relax, I've got it covered. Just make sure everything else is going according to plan." Said the woman .

"Roger that. let's go." Said the first shadow as the second shadow followed behind.

"Hmm, they may be a little harder to turn, but nothing a little extra power won't do." said

"EVIL PLAN TRANSITION"

The screen changes back to the garage of grojband as they are practicing a new song, but again they are without lyrics so at the moment they were just playing their instruments until they had got inspiration.

But Kin had stopped playing for a minute.

"Hey guys? Do you ever get the feeling that your being watched? Asked kin

"Why'd you ask that? asked Corey.

"I don't know, it just feels like this itch on my back that I can't scratch." Said kin.

"I have an itch I can't scratch most of the time too. Like right now. I can never reach that right spot." said kon as he tried reaching for a spot on his back to scratch.

But he had stopped when he had felt someone scratching his back and sighed with relief. Ah, that's much better, thanks Kin." Said kon

"Uh dude, that wasn't me." Said Kin.

"Me either." Said Laney.

"Wasn't me, my hands were scratching the chords at the time." said Corey.

"But if you guys didn't do it then who?" Kon asked as he looked behind him to see a smiling Trina waving at him.

"Hi guys." Said Trina as she waved causing Kon to jump and land in Laney's arms. She had soon dropped Kon soon after.

"Trina? What are you doing here? I thought you were upstairs" said Corey.

"I like totally was but then I like so totally realized what better way do I spend my time then by spending it with my little brother. Bubble hug" Trina said as she pulled Corey into a hug and then raspberry Corey's belly button.

"Agh..Trina" Corey said as he let out a small laugh as his sister continued. He could see that his friends were laughing having to see this twice.

But eventually Corey was able to get Trina to let go of him.

Corey had cleared his throat before looking at Trina again. he was a bit embarrassed now though because he didn't think he'd have to deal with bubble hugs or experience one again.

"Um, so Trina, why did you come down here again?" asked Corey.

"To spend time with you silly. Oh but I can't right now. I have to go help little puppy's lost in the sewer, then I have to go paint the cage at the zoo the most cutest color of pink.

Oh which reminds me, I made this for you." Trina said as she pulled out a pink sweater that was hand stitched and had the words I heart/love my sister sewn on the front.

Corey's friends could barley contain themselves as they could feel there funny bones being tickled to death.

"Oh wow…this is really great Trina. Said Corey pretending to like the gift." "Don't you like my gift?" asked Trina with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Corey thought that she might have been faking, but she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. A dangerous tactic. Once you get hit by that stare your done for.

"Uh, of course I like it sis. I love… woolly, itchy sweaters." Said Corey as he put on the sweater.

"Dude, are you recording this?" asked kon.

"Already got it." Said kin as he held a digital camera in his right hand.

"Oh I'd knew you'd love it. And when I get home we can spend time playing board games together. Come on mina, let's get going" said Trina as she left out the garage door as mina followed.

"Hey mina wait a minute. Can I ask you something?" asked Corey as he was still scratching himself.

"Ok but can you hurry it up? Me and Trina are suppose to be having lunch together after we freed the sewer babies." Said mina.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, why is Trina being nice? Wasn't she just dissing our band a few minutes ago?" asked Corey

"I don't know. All I know is she listened to the music she brought at the store then the next thing I know were deciding on what matching dresses to wear." Said mina.

"Mina come on were going to be late." Called Trina.

"Coming." She said dropping one or two paint cans behind her."

"Matching dresses? Trina would never wear a dress that would match mina's. something's definitely up." Said Corey.

"I told you that music was evil." Said kin.

"Uh no you didn't." said Laney.

"Oh I didn't, well then." Kin said before kon interrupted.

"That music is evil!" said Kon.

"What he said." Said kin.

"Oh come on guys, you can't really be blaming the music. Maybe Trina's finally becoming nice again on her own?" suggested Laney.

After a few seconds of silent the boys had burst out into laughter. Corey was on his back on the floor as he was still scratching his sides instead of holding them.

Kon was holding kin as they tried to stop themselves from laughing. Laney couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Ok so maybe that idea is a little ridiculous, but come on, Trina acting nice just because she listened to music? I suppose you're goanna say that the same music turned the newmans into a screaming fan club.

"3,2,1." Said kin as he looked at his watch.

Soon they heard screaming coming from outside their garage door.

"Oh, it's probably the little groupies again." said Corey as he went to open his garage door. But when he opened it he was surprised and shocked to see it was the newmans at their garage door.

"The newmans?! What are you doing here and how did you find us?" asked Corey

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's actually them." Said Carrie in an excited fan girl voice

"And they actually know who we are? This is like the greatest day of our lives." Said Kim

"Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about?" asked Corey.

"Were the newmans and were super mega ultra fans of Grojband." Said Carrie nearly shocking all of the band members.

"Excuse me, did you just say your fans? I thought you hated us?" said Laney.

"Why would we hate you guys? Your one of the most awesome bands in peacville. " said konnie.

"We've been fans of all the grojband. Especially Corey riffean said Carrie as she let out a lovesick sigh and batted her eyes at Corey.

"Um, will you excuse us one minute? Band, group huddle." Said Corey as he and his band had formed a circle near their equipment.

"Anybody else see this as suspicious? Why would the newmans just suddenly show up and say their our fans?" asked Corey.

"I'm telling you the music that lady is producing is evil. It's affecting their brains." Said kin

"Oh come on, it must just be some trick the newmans are playing to catch us of guard." Said Laney.

They had looked back to see that Kim and konnie were sniffing the couch that they always sit on.

"Well if it's a trick they're doing a pretty good job of it." Said Kon.

"Ok so saying if it was because of the music, if it really does hypnotize people then how come It didn't work on any of us?" asked Laney

"Well it almost burned me and Kon's ears off. " said kin.

"Yeah, but Corey and Lanes didn't seem that bothered by it." said kon as both of them looked towards the two.

"Don't look at me I don't know either. All I know is I felt like the music was trying to hypnotize me. Literally." Said Corey.

"Do you think that may be the reason the newmans are acting weird?" asked kin

"It seems to be the only lead we have to go on right now. we should probably ask for their help." Said Laney

"We should, but who says we can't have a little fun first?" asked Corey as he grew a devious grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" asked kin

"SNEAKY PLAN TRANSITION"

Both Grojband and the newmans were at downtown near the pool. Carrie was in a motorboat with a megaphone

"Core, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean sure the newmans are our rivals and all but do you really think we should embarrass them like this?" asked Laney

"May I remind you the time they put a frog in kon's bag of chips?"

The screen had flashed back to kon sitting on a bench as he had opened a bag of chips. "Whoops, forgot my soda."

Said kon as he turned back to dig into his backpack to reach for a soda.

While he wasn't looking kim had placed a frog inside kon's bag of chips. When he turned back around he reached into the bag and pulled out a potato chip that had the frog on it.

The flashback had ended before he tried taking a bite out of the frog.

"How do you even get warts on your tounge?" asked kin.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. they could be setting all of this up." Said Laney.

"Did you start suspecting them before or after Carrie was batting her eyes at corey?" asked kon.

"Lanes had stared at kon with a demon like glare causing him to stop talking in an instant

"So what did you tell the newmans to do anyway?" asked Lanes.

"Well I told Lenny to give khan a back massage, kim and konnie are fighting in the middle of the park from one of Kin's t-shirts, and Carrie is out on the boat right now.

"What did you have her do?" asked kin

Carrie had rode the motor boat until she had got to the middle of the lake and stopped.

She had took out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"People of peacville may I have your attention please?" Carrie asked getting everybody's attention. At least everybody in the general area.

"I'm Carrie and I'm hear to say that grojband is the number one band in peacville.

And let the record show that the newmans are quote, only second rate to this awesome band and suggest that you look them up for their gigs from now on. Unquote."

Most people didn't know what was going on but just decided to shrug and continue with what they were doing.

"There, that should bring their popularity down a few notches. Now to find out what made them this way in the first place." Said Corey.

"Do we have to?" asked kin as he and kon were getting massages from kim and konnie.

Konnie was massaging kin and kim was massaging Kon

"Lower, a little lower," said Kon he let out a relaxed sigh when kim had got the right spot.

"I agree with corey, we gotta find out what's causing it before whatever it is get's us to." Said lanes.

"Carrie, did you happen to know anyone by the name of subuccus?" Corey asked as Carrie had put the boat back.

"Subuccus? Lenny said that our client that booked us was named subbucus. Why?" asked Carrie

"The same woman that was those cd's were coming from." said kin.

Before they went anywhere else trina had popped out of one of the manholes nearby and was covered in sewage and dirty water.

"Clean the sewers of sewer gators, check." Said trina as she checkmarked something on what seemed to be a list.

"Trina? What are you doing?" asked Corey.

"I'm helping the town committee by getting rid of all of it's sewer critters." Said Trina as a sewer gator began snapping it's jaw from beneath the sewer.

"Hey! You get back down there!" said Trina as she only punched the sewer gator a few times before it was knocked out.

"Trina, do you think we can borrow that cd you got the other day? it's really important." Said Corey.

"Well, maybe I can, but you have to give your sister a kiss on the cheek first." Said trina as she pointed towards her cheek.

"What?! um geez I don't know i…" said Corey as he scratched the back of his head.

"Go ahead Corey, you can give you big sister a little kiss can't you? Lanes asked as she made baby noises.

"Come on dude we need that disk." Said kon as kin took out the camera again.

Corey had sighed in defeat. "Ok fine." Said Corey as he reluctantly gave Trina a small peck on the cheek causing both his friends and the newmans to let out an awe.

"Ok, can I have the disc now please?" asked Corey

"Of course, here ya go." She said as she grabbed the Cd out of her purse.

"Gotta go now, I think there still some squirrels trapped down here." Said Trina as she went back down the manhole.

"Corey had looked at the cd. At first it seemed like a normal cd. Nothing was wrong with it. But when Corey really focused on it he could see a tiny little pair of demon wings on the disc that had glowed a light red.

"Woah, are disc's suppose to have little wings on them?" asked Corey.

"Hey wait a minute, let me take a look at that disc. Kim, magnifying glass please." Said kin as kim had handed him a magnifying glass.

Kin had got a closer look on the disk and saw little words etched into the little demon wings on the disc.

"Woah, this is freaky. There are words on the wings." Said kin

"What do they say?" asked kon

When kin had looked closer he had saw the words Rockess temptress and let out a gasp.

"It's true. The words on the wings on the disc say all hail The rockess temptress.

"So the music really is evil?" asked laney.

"Well yes, but more importantly I was right. I was right, and you were wrong, that's right I'm right, and your wrong, so wrong." Kin gloated before Lanes boped him one sending two of his teeth out.

"so what do we do now? that same disc has already hit over half of peacville." Said kon

"We need to write an awesome song to fight back the spell of the evil music. " said Corey

"But Core, there's still one problem. Now that your sisters nice again what are we going to do for lyrics?" asked Lanes.

"Then were just going to have to go to the place where she got the music Fella. To the music store!" said Corey

"Can we go for ice cream on the way there? Asked kon

"Only if your good." Said Corey

"YUMMY ICE CREAM TRANSITION"

In a dark room, carluda and the store clerk from earlier were standing in front of a desk. The chair was turned around for the moment facing the many tv monitors.

"Welcome back girls, I assume you have good news to report?" asked the woman in the chair.

"Yes my lady. Over half of peacvile's female population have already bought our music and already they've fallen under the spell. It will only be a matter of days before we can begin phase two." Said carluda as she bowed.

"Excellent. But I've come to notice that all the current subjects who've listened to the music has not fallen under the spell. Care to explain?" asked the woman.

"Uh your highness, I'm afraid we don't understand, said the store clerk.

"This one person, I believe she goes by the name of Laney. She's the only one who's listened to it and not turned. What is the meaning of this?" asked the mysterious woman with a hint of anger in her voice.

"My lady, forgive us, but it seems that she has something that makes her immune to the hypnotic spell. Atop from being a goody goody, that wall of that emotion that humans call love is protecting her.

I'm afraid any attempts of turning that love into hate will be doomed to fail." Said carluda as she bowed her head.

"This is not pleasing news you too, I highly suggest you find out a way to turn this slight annoyance into an asset.

Otherwise I can't really promise a happy ending for either of you." said the mysterious woman scaring both carluda and the store clerk.

"My lady, if I may, I have a suggestion that may work." said the store clerk.

"Is that so? speak. And it better be good." Said the woman.

"Love seems to be this one's strongest asset. So why don't we use that to our advantage?" asked the clerk.

"This sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Since this is her strongest trait, why not instead of changing in, but increasing it instead.? Asked the store clerk.

"How does that help our situation at all?" asked carluda.

"Don't you see? If we increase the aptitude of her love. That love soon turns into obsession. And obsession soon leads to madness. That's how we can control her. By sending her into a madness of her own love." Said the store clerk.

"This idea pleases me. You may be on to something, perhaps I was a bit too harsh before." Said the woman.

Before they continued a figure had walked through the door.

"Ah, our new member is here. So good of you to join us mina." Said the woman as mina walked in with an evil glare in her eyes.

The eyes were that of a sinister demon. Those eyes did not belong to the mina trina had knew.

"I assume you know your role in this little plan of ours?" asked carluda.

"Of course, all I have to do is keep the flow of music going. I just have to act like a goody two shoes around grojband so they don't catch on." Said mina

"That's a good girl. just keep up the good work and you'll earn your wings in no time.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine… Misses Riffean." Said mina as she bowed.

The mysterious figure had grew a wicked smile on her face before letting out an evil laughter as the multiple screens showed an entire map of peacvile.

**Ok folks, that's the end of chapter2. I know you may have a lot of questions by now but your just going to have to wait to find out. And in hopes of getting more reviews, follows, etc, here's a little encentive. If I get around 5 reviews or others before the next week is up. I will be revealing Laney's true self in the next chapter. Just a little thought to keep you guys on your toes. With that, I'm jack the hedgehog and I'll see you next time. thanks for coming out everybody."**

"**Chaos control!"**

**(Jack vanishes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Grojband: The musical virus

Chapter3:

(A/N): First of all I would like to apologize for those who were waiting. With school coming back I had to do a bunch of other stuff but I won't bore you with the details. Anyway's here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

"Grojband had came back to Peacville's music store in hopes of getting a clue on the strange Cd that was being purchased. Unfortunately there was now a muscle bound guard standing in the doorway.

"Hey, since when did the music store get security?" Asked kin. "I don't think the music store ever had security." Spoke Laney.

"Excuse me sir. Corey began as he walked up to the guard. We need to get in the store, we have a complaint about one of the cd's we purchased, so if you don't mind." Corey had tried going into the store, but the man blocked his way by putting his hand in Corey's face.

"No Dice kid. There doing some plans to expand the music stores business in here. And I've been told to not let any none customor's go through. So if you ain't a customer, Beat it!" The man shouted.

"Hey, Laney bought her copy from here didn't she?" Questioned Kin.

"Oh yeah, You can go in and find out what's going down for us Lanes." Said Corey.

"Guys, don't you think it's a little odd that there only letting their recent customer's go in the store? This could be some sort of trap." Explained Laney.

"You have a point guy. But on the other hand you're the toughest out of all of us so you'd be able to get yourself out of trouble if anything happened." Noted Corey.

Laney had blushed a little hearing Corey compliment her like that. even if he had called her a guy most of the time.

"Well ok if you say so." Laney spoke as she stood in front of the guard. The guard had looked at Laney for a few minutes to make sure he'd recognize her. He soon recognized her as one of the recent customers

. "Oh yeah, I remember you, you came in with a cd player. Ok you check out. Go on in." The guard said as he stepped to the side.

"Don't worry about us lanes, me and the guys are going to head back to the garage to see if there's anything else we can find out." Corey said as he waved goodbye to Laney.

"Thank goodness. My feet are killing me and I could really use a foot rub right about now." Spoke kon as he was already imagining getting a massage from one of the newmans waiting back at their garage.

As the rest of the band headed back to Corey's place, Laney had walked inside the store. Except the feel was significantly different from last time.

The first time She was here the store seemed lively. The Cd's were neatly organized and people were crowding around the shelves trying to get their hands on the newest Cd and the newest track the store received would usually be playing on the store's intercome.

But this time it felt like the store was a ghost town. There was static coming from the intercom, most Cd's were either outside their cases, broken or scattered about on to the store's floor. It sent a kind of horror movie feel up her spine. But despite the creepiness she had walked up towards the counter. There was no one behind the counter though.

All that was there was another Cd that seemed to be untouched.

"Hey! Is anybody here? There's something wrong with the Music you sold us!" Laney shouted seeing if anyone else was there. But she got no response. It seemed as though the store was completely empty. Which only made her more suspicious. Why would their be somebody guarding a store with no one in it.

There was obviously something that he wasn't telling her. She had continued to think until the tv had came on. The news was broadcasting a story called little girls assault young man.

3 little girls were standing in front of a muscle bound man. His arms were muscular and was filled to the hands with tattoos. "Ok listen Stretch, your going to hand over your money to us now. If you comply no one has to get hurt. And when we mean you." The girl spoke as she pointed at the large boy.

Unfortunately because of her voice it was hard for him to take the girls seriously. Instead he only held his sides and started to Laugh loudly at the girls. This was a mistake he shouldn't have made. Now annoyed the first little girl had delivered a sharp kick to the man's kiwi's causing him to wince in pain.

"Why do they always go for the kiwi's?" The man asked in a high pitched voice as he fell on his side.

"Were not going to tell you again. give us your money and we won't have to rough you up." The girl said as she grabbed the man's shirt collar.

The man had no choice but to give his money away to the cruel little girls.

They three had stepped on the man's face as they walked away, dividing up the money as they left the scene.

Laney was standing there shocked. Slightly amused seeing a grown man getting his butt kicked by three little girls but shocked all the same.

"What kind of music is this anyway?" Lane y asked as she stared at the disk.

But as she continued to stare she could see the reflection of someone in the clear cd.

The shadowy figure was hard to make out, but whoever it was they were small. And the figure had a blow dart tube. Laney had looked behind her and saw the dart heading straight for her,.

"She managed to avoid the dart. But barley as it cut off a few strands of her hair.

"HEY!" Who's the wise guy?" Laney scowled as the shadowy figure had made a break for the door. Though Laney had already saw the stranger so she quickly gave chase.

"HEY! Get back here!" Laney shouted as she began chasing the assalint down the street.

The stranger was apparently light on their feet as it was no trouble for the person to quickly maneuver through crowds of people. The mysterious assalint had knocked down two nearby ladders as he/she continued running.

When the assailant came up to two guys lifting up a sign, in a quick dark flash the line was cut causing the sign to drop.

Though even with the current blockades Laney was determined to find out who tried to off her. It could be the newmans finally setting one of their plans into motion. The whole goody goody act may have been a trick. But then again the stranger she was chasing was shorter then the newmans so it couldn't be one of them. And she couldn't count trina accountable because she's to tall.

She continued to think as she jumped over the two ladders and began climbing over the huge sign. But when she got to the top of the fallen sign she could see the shadowy figure heading towards the forest. She had quickly climbed over and landed on her feet.

She needed a few minutes to steady herself accounting the drop from the sign.

"When she regained her footing she had continued to chase after the shadow. Soon enough she came into the forest as well. But as soon as she did the person she was chasing had completely vanished.

"Where did that guy get too? I couldn't have lost him, I was right behind him." Laney spoke as she began thinking of what should she do now.

But as she continued to think a shadow had came out of a pair of bushes and began walking towards her with one of the hands holding a tree branch.

Laney's train of thought was interrupted as she heard the snap of a twig from behind her. She had turned around to see who the person was, but before she could even catch a glimpse she was conked upside the head with a tree branch and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well done my little helpers, though this would have went smoother if you hadn't missed that shot." The shadow spoke revealing to be the store clerk from earlier.

The second shadow had split into two shadows as it revealed to be grojband's groupies.

"Our apologies, we didn't plan on her to actually see me in the cd's reflection." Apologized the first groupie.

"I see, so the girl is resourceful as well. I guess I can understand why the boss wants her out of the picture as soon as possible." The clerk said as she looked down at Laney's unconscious body.

"Oh well, we should probably get her out of here before someone sees us. No need in attracting unnecessary attention.

Little did they know they were still being watched by someone, but the shadow was to blurry to make out for the time being.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION!

"Back at the garage Corey was busy listening to the song Trina had purchased trying to figure out what was in the song that made women change as kin and kon was playing sly 2 again. judging by their movements they seemed to be busy on a difficult level.

"Man, 2 hours and still nothing. What is it with these things that make women change? I just hope I can figure it out before it's too late." Corey slouched as he pondered on how he was going to fix this. He went against music before, but that was just elevator music. This was a whole different level." He continued to think as his bros continued to play there game.

But he was interrupted from his thinking when he heard Carrie calling him.

"Oh Corey? What are you doing?" She asked playfully though Corey couldn't sense it.

"I'm still trying to find out what's with this music. I've listened to it like 20 times and I still don't know what to do." Corey sighed as he looked at the disk.

"I think I may have found something that might help." Carrie spoke slightly cheering up Corey. "For reals?" Corey asked with a hopeful tone.

"Mhm, it's right in that closet over there." Carrie pointed towards a nearby closet that was behind the couch Kin and kon were sitting on.

Corey was a bit suspicious of Carrie, she did fall under the spell so there's no telling what she might try to pull. But Corey decided not to worry about it at the time.

"Ok if your sure there's something in there." Corey had climbed off the makeshift stage and walked towards the closet. As he did Carrie had silently fist pumped in the air in excitement.

As Corey walked in the closet he saw nothing of important interest. Just the usual supplies that were usually stocked up in the closet.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me Carrie?" Corey asked still suspicious.

That's when he heard the dor close and lock behind him. He turns around quickly to see Carrie putting on blue lipstick.

"Pucker up." Is all she says before tackling him.

Kin and Kon are playing games when Corey suddenly bursts out of the closet clawing the floor for any escape. The twins notice nothing.

"Sweet mother of a rock n roll!" Corey cries as Carrie drags him back in, his fingernails leaving marks in the floor.

"You hear something?" Kon asked. Kin just shrugged saying. "Nope.

*Couple Minutes Later Transition*

Corey walks in front of the television blocking Kin and Kon's game. Kin sighed in frustration and paused. That's when he saw all the blue lipstick kiss marks over Corey's face, his hair was messed up, and his beanie was missing.

"What happened to you?" Kin asked. "What's with the lipstick?" Kon added. Corey sighed and shivered in fear remembering the forced make - out session with Carrie.

"I don't want to talk about." Corey said as Carrie skipped over to him. She batted her eyelashes with a love struck sigh.

"See ya later my handsome rockstar." Is all she said as she left. Kin and Kon went wide eyed realizing what happened. Corey shook his head and decided to go upstairs.

"I'm going to try and forget what just happened." He said as he went out of sight and headed upstairs. That's when the twins began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, this is the greatest day of my life! I can't.. I can't stop" Kin laughed hysterically between words.

But there laughing had soon stopped as they saw the garage door open. It was Laney. But something seemed off about her. She had a smile on her face that didn't seem to fit her. It seemed to belong to the real Laney but there was just something about how the face looked that was off. it was hard to putt into words, but there was definitely something suspicious about it.

"Oh hey Laney, what took you so long?" asked kin pausing the game.

"Oh nothing… just meeting with some new faces.. but we can talk about that later. Why don't we get to practice?" Laney said ignoring the newmans presence.

"In a bit Laney, were still playing this level. Kon's about to beat the dreaded Mug shot!" Kin spoke as he focused his eyes on the screen.

"Like my grandma always says, 57th times the charm." Kon chimed in as he continued to play the level.

"I don't think you guys heard me, I said we need a jam session now." Laney said with a more irritated tone.

"And we said we will as soon as were done with this level." Kin talked back as he redirected his attention back to the tv.

"Oh is that all?" Laney asked as he walked in front of the tv blocking their view.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kon asked. But his answer was Laney's boot smashing the game system causing both of the twins to scream in terror.

"NO! OUR GAME!" Kon cried as he tried to gather up the shattered pieces.

"What the heck was that for?" Kin asked outraged.

"You said you wanted to finish the level. The levels finished now. and so is the entire game. Problem solved." Laney joked with a mean grin on her face.

"Hey, that wasn't cool dude, you can't just go breaking someone's game like that." Spoke up Lenny.

"Oh really, are you going to do something about it?" Laney questioned as she and Lenny stared each other down.

But Lenny quickly lost confidence as he saw something sinister in the girl rockers eyes. Something that scared him half to death. He thought it'd be best he back down while he still had the chance before something far worse escalated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Laney spoke as she headed for the makeshift stage as kim and konnie were behind one of the drum sets.

"Laney is totally acting weird kon. Like she's never been this pushy before." Whispered kon.

"I think the music may have got to her too. We gotta worn Corey before…" Kin was cut off when he noticed that Laney had heard them whispering.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Corey. Where is he?" Laney asked with an innocent tone.

Kin and kon were trying to figure out should they really tell her. Laney had soon started to become annoyed at the boys hesitation. But carrie had decided to speak up.

"I saw him head upstairs to his room." Spoke Carrie surprising the twins and the rest of her band,

"That's more like it. At least someone listens around here." Laney spoke as she began heading for the staircase. She had stopped when she noticed Carrie's smeared blue lipstick.

"One more thing, if you even come in breathing distance of Corey, I'll cut all your hair off when your sleeping. He belongs to me and no one else". Laney said with a smile as she proceeded back up the stairs leaving everybody in shock.

Kin and kon were especially surprised hearing Laney saying that Corey "Belonged" to her. She was saying it as if he was her property. That wasn't like Laney at all.

"Like, what's her deal? Is she always this mean?" asked konnie.

"No, she's never mean. Yeah she's a bit rough some times but never mean." Said kin

"It's the creepy music, it's gotten to her too. This evil music stuff is freakin me out man." Kon began cowering inside the couch.

"What do you think she'll do to Corey?" Asked Lenny.

Kin and Kon had gulped as they only feared if they were mean to them how is she going to react towards Corey?"

"Meanwhile Corey was busy trying to wipe the kissing marks off his face, but it proved difficult as he was only able to get a few off despite all the hot water he was using.

"Oh man, what brand of lipstick is this? It's goanna take me all day to get this off!" Corey complained as he continued wiping his face. But he had stopped when he heard his cellphone ringing from his room.

"I wonder who could be calling me at a time like this?" Corey questioned as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Before he picked up the phone it was eerily quiet now. usually he would hear Trina listening to her music or gushing on about nick Mallory all day. Corey didn't really think he'd miss that side of Trina. He still didn't, but it was too quiet around the place without being able to annoy her.

Corey had set the wet towel on the nearby shelf and picked up the phone. But when he looked at the caller id it read Riffin. This had surprised Corey seeing somebody calling with his last name. he didn't know what to expect but he wasn't going to find out by just leaving the caller hanging.

"Hello?" Corey answered.

"Is this Corey riffin?" asked a voice from the other side of the line. By the sound of the voice it belonged to an elderly man with a gruff tone. It sounded like he was in the middle of a blizzard.

"Yeah. But why do you have the last Riffin? Is this some kind of prank?" Corey asked

"No it's not. I wish I could tell you but I'm on a tight schedule as it is. I'm calling you to warn you.

"Warn me? About what?" Corey asked

"About the new music that's being distributed in Peaceville. Your right, it is evil. It's robbing all the women of their original personalities and forcing there other selfs up to the surface." Explained the man.

"That's not a bad thing is it? I mean it's not really causing anyone any real harm."

"That's not true. You see what the music does is drain energy from whoever falls under it's spell of their original selfs. It's designed to bring up that person's "other" self to serve as a distraction . a back up to keep everyone from suspecting anything wrong with the victims. The music may seem harmless, but it's gradually taking it's toll from the inside." As they continued to talk Laney's shadow began creeping on the wall as she headed towards Corey's room. "They may seem fine now, but soon they'll start to show signs of fatigue and dizziness. The symptoms will continue until both sides of that person is completely drained and all that's left is a lifeless puppet for the headmaster to control. and only something powerful will be able to restore them to what they once were.

Corey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew something was up with the music, but he didn't think it was serious as of robbing people of there will.

"And that's not all. I'm afraid they may have already gotten to one of your friends. I'm not sure who, but it seemed to be a red head." The man said slightly worrying Corey.

The only red head he knew was Lanes. He became worried that she already became another victim. He didn't want to believe it, but it was a possibility he couldn't ignore.

"Do you know anything about who's behind of all this?" Corey asked still worried.

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe to disclose that information to you at this time. all I can tell you is that it's someone you thought was gone forever." The man spoke.

"What the what are you talking about?" Corey asked.

But there conversation was cut short as Someone began banging on his door. He knew Laney was the only person in his group that could hit a door with that kind of force.

"Oh no, it can't be Lanes could it?" Corey asked. But when he looked back at his phone it said the call was ended.

"H-hey! Don't hang up on me! I still have more questions!" Corey spoke as he shook his phone.

"Corey! Who are you talking to in there? It better not be another girl!" Laney said a the door began to slowly open.

"**Ok I'm ending the chapter here for now. yeah sorry for leaving you as something like that but I haven't updated in awhile and I wanted to go ahead and put this up.**

**Anyway if your wondering who called Corey or have any other questions about what's going to happen you'll just have to wait.**

**Stay tuned for chapter4.**

**Thanks for coming out everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grojband: The musical virus

Chapter 4: A taste of evil?

Corey was sitting there in his room unsure of what he was going to do. he knew Laney was coming in through the door but the tone of her voice sounded more violent then her usual tone. Part of Corey wanted to see what was wrong. But another part of him wanted to hide under his bed. But for now he dismissed those feelings and decided to sit there as his friend entered the room.

It was in fact Laney, but Corey could tell right off the bat that something was off. though thanks to his cluelessness around girls he didn't know what was it,

"Oh hi Lanes. Corey turned to see his friend with a grin on her face. Did you find anything out at the music store?" Corey asked as Laney began walking towards him.

"Yeah. You could say that. I learned a lot actually." Laney said as she grew a sadistic smile on her face already scaring the young blue haired rocker.

"Um, Laney? Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit off.." Corey said as he began backing up towards the wall.

"Me? I'm feeling fine Corey? Why would you ask a question like that?" Laney asked as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"he he, why did you close the door?" Corey asked nervousley as he started sweating and pulling his shirt collar.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute." Laney smiled as she continued to walk closer to him. When she got close enough to him she had picked him up by the shirt collar and her smile quickly turned into a scowel.

"That better not be Carrie's lipstick I'm seeing on your face." Laney snarled as she pointed to the still remaining blue lipstick markings on his face,

"Hey I can explain that, you see she tricked me I didn't want to kiss her." Corey explained as he tried to get free,

"Your lying!" Laney shouted as she tossed Corey onto the bed,.

"Agh.. hey what the deal man?! That actually hurt!" Corey complained. But his tone quickly changed as Laney was pinching his stomach.

"Listen, I am not a man! I am a girl! Do you hear me? A girl! and second of all, you don't let anybody else kiss you except me. Your mine, Understand?" Laney asked as she tightened her grip.

But Corey didn't understand at all. Where was all this coming from. And why was she acting this way. and did she just say nobody kisses him except her?" Corey thought aloud.

"Laney.. Corey began as he was struggling. What are you talking about?" Corey asked as he tried to get Laney to release her grip on him.

"You idiot, I'm talking about this" Laney spoke as she crashed her lips against corey's almost immediately. This had caught Corey off guard.

It didn't seem like she intended on letting go for a while. The more Corey struggled the more she had persued. But something was wrong. The taste of her lips were bitter. He didn't want to admit it, but he always imagined what it would be like to kiss a girl, but this was far from what he expected.

He thought it would be somewhat sweet, but it wasn't. it was bitter and salty, as if whoever he was kissing was a complete stranger. He tried his best to break free but for some reason her strength was to much to overpower so any struggling that he could make would be futile.

He only managed to get Laney to break the kiss for a short amount of time so he could speak.

"Ack, lanes stop…. Why are you…." corey had trailed off when he had stared into laney's eyes. Those eyes didn't belong to The Laney he knew. He never really looked directly into her eyes before, but for some reason he could tell that those eyes didn't belong to his friend.

"Lanes? What happened to you man?" Corey asked as Laney tightened her grip on him.

"You still think I'm a dude don't ya? maybe another session will help." She spoke as she tried to make lip contact again. this time Corey had moved his head to the right avoiding her. "Lanes wait! What's happened to yo…" Corey was cut off as laney used the opening to pull him into another lip lock again. this time corey had began hearing whispers.

Whispers that were coming from an unkown source. Along with that he began to feel his body getting weaker as his arms began to feel like spaghetti.

"**What's… going on….?" **Corey thought as the pupils in his eyes began to fade.

As he did he could hear the whispers a bit more clearer this time.

"**Give in… don't resist.. let your mind wander as you blisfilly fall under this spell. Give in, and be together with your precious mate.." **the voice whispered as he began to grow weaker and weaker.

But before he did his eyes turned from gray to a faint blue. The faint blue began to glow brighter as the whispers Corey was hearing were disappearing. Soon enough the blue energy had shocked Laney as she quickly got off Corey from the friction.

Though that only seemed to entice the young female even more as Corey was confused as to what just happened.

'What the what? what just happened? And was someone whispering just now? Corey asked as Laney got back up.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in ya core." Laney spoke as she smiled at the confused boy.

"I don't know what that was myself. Hey don't change the subject! Tell me who you are!" Corey demanded with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's a silly question it's still me Laney. And I'll I want to do is spend some private time with you." She smiled as she began moving closer again.

But corey wasn't fooled. He knew that something was up. Epescially that outburst he had just now. but the only way he used that is when he was kissing Lanes. But he wasn't too eager to have that bitter taste in his mouth too soon, but at the moment it didn't seem like he would have much of a choice at this point as his back was now up against the wall.

But right before Laney grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to another make out session yet again, her phone had started ringing. Corey didn't even know laney had a phone until now. it was a jaded red phone. The color of the phone seemed really suspicious. But not as suspicious as the red devil wings on the phone. The wings looked like the same ones on the disk before.

"Oh come on you have to be kidding me, I'm a little busy here." Laney spoke in to the phone. Judging by her facial expressions she was getting more angry just listening to whoever was on the other line.

"Ok fine. I'll be right there." Laney hanged up her phone as she looked back at Corey.

"Sorry Core, I gotta go." Laney said slightly relieving corey. This would give him a chance to find out what was going on. But his thoughts were quickly derailed as Laney tackled him and gave him another kiss on the lips without warning. It only lasted a few seconds this time but she seemed to be pleased enough as she licked her lips soon after.

"Dang, I really wish I didn't have to go, I'll see you later Corey. But before I go remember, you belong to me, no one and I mean no one is going to change that." Laney spoke as she had walked out of the room leaving a shock and confused Corey Riffin on the floor. A million thoughts were running through his mind.

Was that really Laney just now? And why in the world did she kiss him like that? did she like like him? Did this mean he was her boyfriend now? and what did she mean when she said she belonged to him? But that wasn't even the worst part he was worrying about.

If that was really laney then why did it feel so wrong? Why did it leave a bad taste in his mouth? He knew the only answer he was going to get was from finding out what was going on with the music.

He had turned his attention to his phone that was still lying on the floor.

**A couple hours later transiton!**

It took Corey some time before he came back down stairs as he was still trying to recollect what happened earlier. But as he did the newmans and kin and kon were gathered around the record table for some reason.

"Hey, what's everyone gathered around the turn table for?" Corey asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh corey there you Are. What were you doing up there man? We thought something may have happened to ya." Spoke kon making Corey a little nervous.

"I'd…rather not talk about it." Corey spoke as he hid his blushing face.

Everyone else just shrugged at this and went back to the turn table.

"So what did you guys find out anyway?" Corey asked changing the subject.

"You know how you always tell us not to play cd's on the turn table?" Asked kon.

"Yeah, because the turn table isin't meant for Cd's, it's meant for records. Putting a cd on a turntable is just going to scratch up the disc." Explained Corey.

"That's just it! It was suppose to be scratched up when we play it on the turn table. But look what happens." Carrie spoke as she put the Cd on the turntable and began playing it. It was actually playing and words were coming out instead of lyrics or music.

"All who listen head my words, the time has come to release the shackles on your true selfs. Forget the fears of what if. Release your selves from your metal prison and break free into the world. Follow the words of our master and we women shall take over this town together and put all men in their rightful place.! That was all that their was before the cd rewinded again.

"Holy cow, World domination? This is really bad." Kon spoke as he was already shaking in his shoes.

"And what's with the putting the men in their place stuff? What did we ever do?" Kin asked offended.

"I don't know, but were going to have to find some help fast before this get's out of hand." Corey spoke as he began thinking of a solution. But he didn't have much time to think as his phone started to ring again.

When he checked the caller ID it had said riffin again. meaning it must have been the mysterious caller from before.

"hello? Corey answered

"Kid, I've gotta warn ya, you and your friend are in trouble." The man spoke as everyone else could hear.

"Who is that corey?" Asked Kin.

"I don't know. And what do you mean me and my friends are in trouble?" Corey asked still trying to hear the man over the sketchy connection.

"I can't explain much. But whatever the first phase that witch is planning she's about to set it in to motion! If there any others that listened to their song, get to a safe distance away from them immediately!" Said the mysterious stranger.

"What? what are you talking about? And what phase?" Corey asked before the man cut off again.

"Man, he cut me off again." Corey spoke as he put his phone away.

"Who was that Corey?" Asked kon.

"It's some guy that's telling me whoever's in charge of this weird music that's coming out is planning to do something right now. but we don't have time for that right now. we need to find some help and fast." Corey said as he began pacing around the floor.

"Do you think mayor mellow knows about this?" Asked Kon

"Maybe not. We can probably ask him to do something about this." Said Corey.

"but how are we going to get there? It take us forever to walk from here to the mayor's place." Complained Lenny

"Got it covered." Said kin as he pulled off a large sheet off of their bass board.

"What is that thing?" Asked Carrie.

"It's our bass board. We used it when we had to cream trina in a race. But no time for good memories, we need to get going fast." Kin spoke as they all had climbed on as Corey had picked up the base board connected to the amps.

"I suggest you hang on to something because were about to go really fast." Spoke corey as he prepared to strum a cord. But he had stopped when he had saw Carrie hang on to him As she sighed lovingly making a very jealous Lenny steam with anger.

"I didn't mean me, ah whatever, let's just go." Corey said as he strummed a cord blasting them out of the garage and onto the road.

"Hey Corey? What do you think that guy meant when he said we should stay a safe distance away from anyone who's listened to their music?" Asked kin.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's nothing we have to worry about. what's the worst that could happen? Corey asked as they blasted down the road.

-OMINOUS TRANSITION-

The screen transitioned to mina who was sitting in a dark room beside the mysterious woman she had later called Ms. Riffin who was watching over the screen.

"It seems as though we've finally got that little red head to see things our way." Spoke Ms. Riffin as she continued to watch the screens that were watching over peacville.

"Yes, but not for long. You know it's only a matter of time before something snaps her out of her transe. It wasn't exactly easy getting her in the first place you know." Complained mina.

"Now now, there's no reason to get upset. Since we already have her, it's time we start our next step. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked as a mysterious lever had appeared in front of Mina.

"Yes, I would say so." mina said as she pulled the lever down with force.

As soon as she did all the people that had listened to the music before had their eyes flash red then turn into a soulless black. But soon evil grins started plastering on all of their faces. Even the newmans and Trina. Though at the time it seems like the rest of grojband was the only one that wasn't affected.

"Wait a minute, how come those three still haven't been affected yet?" Mina asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's obvious they have something protecting them from the spell. It should have been obvious when Corey didn't fall under the spell after his quality time with his so called friend." The women explained as she replaced a screen that had Laney making out with Corey with it paused at the time where Corey's soulless eyes turned blue.

"Great, as if that wasn't bad enough. Now we have to worry about them and that stupid jock. I guess they really do mean it when they say ignorance is bliss." Spoke mina.

"Oh well, we'll take care of them all in due time. right now I say it's time we pay a visit to the mayor." The woman said as she got up out of her chair.

-CLIFF HANGER TRANSITION!-

**Sorry folks that's it for now. apologies for the short chapter but as a wise man once said my mind is like pbbt. So if you want leave a review with your thoughts. **

**Stay cool and don't go near any vortex's.**


	5. Chapter 5: Peacville in Danger!

_The screen transitones to a studio with only a few equipment. Screaming could be heard coming from a nearby door._

_I come running through the door as I slam it shut behind me._

"_Whew, that was a close one." I thought I was safe but someone or somepeople rather were trying to bust down the door. An arm quickly reaches out and starts pulling on one of my quills._

"_(Screech) I got his hair!" Yelled a fangirl as she was tugging on It like she wanted to tear it off. I reached for a large stick then had wacked the hand away._

"_BACK, back you monsters, back I say!" I continued to shout as I began poking the fan girls with my long stick. (No pun intended)_

_But after a few seconds when I pulled the stick back in half of it was chewed off._

"_Shit…." I used my remaining strength to finally close the door and quickly locked it to prevent it from being forced open._

"_Whew… that was close.. sorry about that folks, just had a little run in with a couple of fan girls.. I'm sure everyone has their fair share of fan girl or fan boy problems but that's not important right now. I thank you all for waiting patiently and I'm proud to present the next chapter to grojband the musical virus." _

"_Please enjoy the story and I'll see you at the end of the chapter… I trailed off as I looked towards the window with multiple hands and faces trying to scratch or bite their way through the glass._

_(gulp) " Providing I live that long of course…._

_Chapter5: Peacville in danger?_

Last where we left the group, they were speeding by on Kin's base board. Though for some reason The newmans were acting suspiciously quiet as they went along. All they did was just stare forward without turning their heads. Corey was a bit glad that he was out of Carrie's grip for the time being, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"How much longer until we get to the mayor's house?" Kon asked hanging on to the board for dear life.

"Well, kin began as he started doing math on a chalkboard he pulled out from nowhere. judging from the speed that were going per hour and the distance between us and the mayor's place, we should be there in at least three minutes."

"Hey guys? Have you noticed that there's like, no traffic today?" Corey asked noticing the severe lack of busy streets.

"Maybe there all home sleeping?" Kon suggested

"I don't think every person in Peacville would be sleeping in the day time. well not unless they've turned into vampires." Kin said as he looked towards the front of the bass board where the Lenny, Konnie and kim were mysteriously looking forward silently without saying a word.

"The newmans have been real quiet lately. They haven't said a word for a while now. do you think something may be wrong?"

"Ah I'm sure there fine." Replied the blue haired rocker as he leaned back on to the board.

Corey said that they were ok, but Kin couldn't help but feel suspicious that something must have been wrong.

When they came up near the main center of the city, there eyes widened when they saw women barking around orders as men were being treated as dogs. Literally.

The men were on leashes and being walked around like an animal. As they passed by nearby store windows, they could see men getting money snatched away only having three or five bucks while another woman was getting the rest of the money.

And what's more all the buildings were suddenly getting makeovers. The video game arcade was turned into a beauty magazine parlor, the local diner was turned into exclusive pastry restaurants where men could only enter if they had an owner and a leash.

The owners being women in this matter.

"Hmm…. Something's different here.. but I can't put my finger on it…" Kin said as he looked at the changes in the city.

But soon Corey's hand had began getting tired from strumming his guitar for so long.

"Uh guys…Can I stop now? my arms are about to fall off." Corey said as the Bass Board was slowing down as corey had began to get exhausted from strumming the strings for too long.

"Oh dang, Kin began as he saw Corey's hand burning up. Hurry and stop playing Corey, were almost there anyway." spoke Kin as corey finally let go of the guitar strings.

When he did steam could be seen coming from the guitar and his playing hand.

He had soon fell on his butt as he was finally able to rest.

"Oh man, I hope I never have to play a long solo like that again." Corey Sighed as he laid back on the now slowing Bass board.

"You never know Corey, maybe someday learning to play longer solo's might save your life." Replied Kon earning a confused look from his rock brothers.

"What makes you say that?" Kin questioned.

"Don't know… just thought it be some good advice." Replied Kon. They thought it was a little odd that Kon would be giving advice concerning life, but then again stranger things have happened. So they just dismissed it for now as their ride finally stopped near a fountain near the mayor's building.

"Looks like were here. Ok guys lets…. Kin began before he suddenly noticed the newmans were already gone. Hey guys? Did you see where the newmans went?"

"Not me." Kon replied.

"I didn't see them either…" Corey added as he was resting on his back.

"Huh, guess they must have gone on ahead. Oh well, let's get to mayor mellow and see if he can fix things." Kin spoke as he and kon jumped off the board.

"Weird, it's usually Trina asking mayor mellow for help and it usually get's us in some kind of trouble. What do you think will happen if we ask for his help this time?" Questioned Kon.

"Oh your thinking to much bro. There's no way something bad could happen at this point." Kin replied as he turned back to Corey who was still on the base board.

"YO Corey, you coming or what?" Kin shouted.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, I need a minute or two to catch my breath." Corey sighed as he was breathing between words.

Kin and kon had both shrugged as they had walked up the stairs into mayor mellows estate leaving Corey to regain his stamina.

_Kin's P.o.v.-

_It was a little weird, this was one of the only times we actually been inside mayor mellow's house. I kind of figured that the mayor of the city had to have a swanky place, but his place would blow a small mansion out of the water. The hallways were tall and the floor was smooth and tiled with P's etched into the floor._

_The windows were gorgeous. And the floor was so clean you could eat off of it, and kon probably would too._

"_There were pictures of him and his mom or grandmother… can't quite remember who she was but he carried that picture of her around everywhere he went._

_There were also pricy chandeliers up on the ceilings that looked like they cost a fortune. After taking a good look I had got an idea why our town hasn't had that many additions to it. Laney had always went on about the mayor abusing the Funds from the townspeople, but most of the time I kind of just drowned her out. Though now I kinda wish I would have listened to her more._

"Wow, this place is really huge, someone could probably keep a small house in hear it's so huge." Kon exaggerated as he began stargazing at the ceiling. Do you think those are real stars?"

"Naw man, I began as I looked up along with him. Those stars are just painted on. There not real."

"Oh, well whoever did it must have some talent, I feel like the stars are actually watching me." Kon continued to stare at the fake stars as if they were real.

"_Kon always liked looking up at the stars, he sometimes goes on about how grojband is going to be up in those stars one day, but personally I think that's impossible. People who are remembered in the stars are only of legend right?"_

Soon me and Kon came into what seemed to be a six part intersection. Adding the hall we came out of, there were seven hallways.

"Whoa, how many rooms does this dude need? It's gonna take us forever to find him!" Kon complained as he began slumping.

Even with his groaning, I could hear somebody yelp.

'Help!" the voice said shortly.

"What was that?" Kon asked as he looked at each different hallway wondering where the yelp had came from.

"I don't know, maybe if we can hear another yelp we can find out where it came from." I suggested. Then as if on cue another cry could be heard.

"Someone Save me! Save the mayor!" The voice had yelped again.

It was pretty obvious to me by now that the voice belonged to mayor mellow and it was coming from the northwest hallway.

"That was mayor mellow! And it sounds like the scream came from over there." I stated as I pointed down the hallway.

"It doesn't sound like he's so mellow right now, let's check it out."

Me and kon had ran down the hallway to find what was causing the mayor to yelp so much.

But as we ran down the hallway, there had seemed to be signs of a struggle as most of the security guards that would be protecting mayor mellow were knocked out along with scars and scorch marks all around the place. I could have said something about what I saw, but I was too focused on getting to the bottom of what was causing the problem instead.

After a few more minutes of running, we finally made it to a large room with a wide window in the back that seemed to be viewing most of peacville. The carpet was red and shaggy and the walls were brown with gold lining across the lower parts.

But the interior decorating wasn't what worried me. What did worry me is that a tall women with a long black cape that covered her entire body except her head. I couldn't see her face but she was wearing a red and white kabuki mask. But what I could see is that she had long blue hair. and standing beside her were not only the newmans, but grojband's faithful groupies as well.

Me and kon managed to hide behind one of the columns in the room. Luckily we avoided being noticed. But when we looked at what was going on it was hard to resist the urge to scream. Especially kon since the woman in the mask was spooking him out the most.

"Dude…. What's going on…" Kon whispered.

"I don't know…. But we should probably stay quiet for now… we can't risk being discovered…." I replied as I turned back to the scene.

"Now listen Mr. Mellow, there's no reason we need to transpire into more excitable events, just allow me the power to expand my business to the higher parts of peacville and we'll be out of your hair in no time." Ms. Riffin pleaded as she placed one of her hands on the desk revealing sharp fingernails painted dark blue with little skulls on them.

"No darnit! Do you think just because you come in here with your rag tag troop and beat up a few of my guards I'll let you in to Peacvilles higher plains?! Forget it! You can just take your little scout troop and walk right out that door." Mayor mellow stated as he pointed to the hallway.

Though miss riffin had quickly became irritated at this.

"Do you really think were just some Little group of girls selling cookies? You must be narrow minded as the rest of you men are. I insist that you give me clearance into the higher plains or things might get ugly real fast." Ms. Riffin demanded as dark blue energy had began sparking on her hand slowly cracking the desk.

Seeing this Mayor mellow was ready to let out a loud yelp again. but since it seemed like nobody had answered his calls before, it probably wouldn't make a difference.

The blue haired female had reached a hand out towards mayor mellow. He had closed his eyes thinking that she was going to snap his head off.

But instead the women had began to Coress the elderly man's chin surprising and confusing the mayor.

"Listen, were not a bad group of people, all I want is just to get into the heights. I'm sure an attractive man like you could do something about it. Please?" The woman asked playfully as her voice began alluring the elderly mayor.

There was something about her voice that was dragging the mayor in.

But as his eyes started to become dull, he had shook his head three times and snapped back to reality.

"Oh no, mother told me about tricky she beasts like you. but your charm ain't going to work on this man, No sir, so you can just leave now before I call the heavy artillery." Mayor mellow spoke as he picked up a red phone as Ms. Riffin had grew a frown on her face, although the mask had was hiding it.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we'll have to do things the hard way. the woman said as she held two fingers up in the air.

"Girls… get to work." She said bluntly as she snapped her fingers as the newmans and Grojband's Ex groupies had grew dark serious expressions on their faces as they had quickly surrounded mayor mellow.

"Huh? What's going on? What are you doing?" Mayor mellow asked as he suddenly noticed the people surrounding him had began restraining his arms and legs.

They had pulled his chair pack until he was laying flat on his back as he was struggling franticly all the while.

"Let me go this instant you little hooligans!" mayor mellow screamed as the kabuki mask wearing women was walking towards him.

She had brought up one hand that had began glowing a dark blue once again.

"Now relax mr, mellow, I'm only going to poke around your brain for a little while." The woman spoke as she had brought her hand closer to the mayor's head making him move more franticly then before.

_I was about to scream my guts out to try to get her to stop, but unfortunately kon had already beat me to the punch._

"Oh Dang!" Kon exclaimed a little bit to loud revealing our position causing the woman to look back.

_Well, the screaming part anyway…_

"well well, it seems as though we have visitors. I think they want to join in on the party too." She said with a sinister tone as the two groupies and lenny had turned their attention to Kin and kon while Carrie kim and Konnie were still holding down mayor mellow.

"Gulp….not good." Was all I could say at the time as me and my bro were scared stiff. Where the heck is Corey?...

-Meanwhile back outside-

"Normal P.o.v"

Corey was sound asleep on the baseboard now. apparently acting as a kid human engine takes a lot out of somebody.

As he slept it seems as though he was struggling a little as he continued to roll from side to side,.

The screen had turned wobbly as it transitioned to an ancient greek building that was ontop of a mountain that had clouds covering the lower parts of it.

Corey was sleeping on a greek style bed white him wearing a crown of yellow feathers wearing nothing but a toga and sandals. His hair was still combed downward since he was now without his beanie.

When Corey was finally coming too, he could see a figure staring down at him, but it was a bit blurry at first.

"Good morning Corenelius." A feminine voice had spoke as Corey began to open his sleepy eyes. When he finally opened his eyes all the way, he had saw a young girl with fair skin, Long red hair that had a yellow bow and a long pony tail reaching all the way down to her back.

She was wearing a long green robe with black sandals and red bracelets on her arms. She was looking down on Corey with a heart felt smile.

"Huh…Lanes…. Is that you?" Corey pondered as he got a good look at who was next to him.

"Who is this Lanes Corenilius? It is I Laneira your friend, you must have really taken a spill yesterday." Laneira spoke as she had arose from his bedside and opened nearby curtains revealing the bright shining sun.

"Where am i?..." Corey asked confused about where he was and what was happening.

"Wow, last nights celebration must have took more out of you then I thought, but that's what you get for staying up past the appointed curfew time. Anyway, were back at your place in mulympia." Laneria explained.

"Moo-Lympia? What's that?" Corey asked causing the red haired female to slap herself in the head.

"Did you seriously forget already? Mulipyia is our home, you know where we live? This town was created so that any kind of music could be played no matter how it sounded, of course everyone needs to be quiet at nightfall less they anger our superiors.

"**Mulympia? Kin and kon never told me anything about this place. Then again they do tend to let their imagination run on their own sometimes so I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know about this already." Corey thought to himself.**

"I see, so what kind of celebration was it last night. My head hurts too much for me to remember it."

"It was a celebration of the crowning of mulypia's new queen Critenea. She's also your mother if you forgot that too." She spoke as she looked over to a picture on the right of Corey's bedside. When he had looked it had him as a baby in her mother's and fathers arms. The woman had teal blue eyes with pale skin and long blue hair that went down to her upper back. She had an hourglass figure and was wearing a Greek weeding dress.

The man on the left was a young handsome figure with respectable body tone also with blue hair. But his hair was short and had fair skin with red eyes. He wears a red robe with yellow and black greek lacing across.

"Mom and dad…? Grandpa told us they moved away.." Corey spoke under his breath as he stared at the picture. but he quickly snapped back to reality as he noticed Lanes, or Laneira was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Uh so how are they doing anyway? The king and queen I mean."

"Well, I believe there may be some sort of problem. I'll tell you on the way down." Laney said as she walked towards a nearby door leading out of the building.

"Um, down to where?" Corey asked as he followed her out the door.

When he came outside his eyes had widened as large as dinner plates as he saw a large stairway leading down below the clouds. When he looked around he could see other buildings that was similar to his. Some larger or some wider then others.

"Whoa… talk about being sky high." Corey gazed at the blue sky as he was tempted to jump on one of the clouds to see if he could lay on it.

"Better watch your step. Laneira began getting Corey's attention again. You don't wanna fall off from here, those clouds won't catch you." Laneria explained as Corey was scared of being a pancake on whatever ground was below them.

As they walked down the stair case, they had soon walked into some clouds that were covering a part of the staircase. As they passed by Corey felt like he could go to sleep again with the clouds being so soft and plushy, he could feel like he could fall asleep again right then and there. But he managed to stay awake as they continued to walk down.

When the clouds finally passed, Corey could see a town below. All the buldings were large with it's fair share of columns as the streets seemed to be paved with marble bricks. In the middle of the plaza was a giant music note etched into the ground.

"Whoa… So this is …. Mulympia?" Corey asked dumbfounded as he gazed at the beautiful city.

"Of course it is, we've been staying here for years now. I don't see how you could forget this place." Laneria asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

"So…Corey turned to the multiple posters of the queen hoping to change the subject. You said there were some problems going on earlier?"

"Well yeah, no one wanted to tell you this, but it's about your parents." Laneira started causing a surprised look to grow on Corey's face.

"My parents? What is it?"

"You see… The queen has been getting a little, how should I put this… greedy lately." She started making Corey a bit annoyed

"What do you mean greedy?" Corey asked as he walked up besides laneira as they were now walking down an alleyway.

"You see she's been frequently asking for more things like money, wine, or on some occasions men when your dad wasn't enough to please her. Though he hasn't found out about the extra men she's been having over though." Laneira explained as Corey's expression had soon turned from annoyed to angry.

"She's going out with other men?! Why doesn't anybody tell him what's going on? He deserves to know!" Corey stated completely unaware of what his so called mother used the men for.

"Don't you remember? She had a short meeting with the masses saying that if anyone is interfering with her "Royal business" She'll have anyone who sqeauls thrown to the tigers." She explained making Corey gulp at least twice.

"She wouldn't throw her own son to the tigers right?" Corey asked nervously. But he didn't receive an answer, Laneria just looked down towards the ground with a sad expression making Corey even more uneasy then before.

But before he could ask her any other questions, A large horn had blared so loud that they had to cover their ears from the noise.

When he had turned around to find the source of the noise, he was surprised to see that it was his two friends kin and kon. At least what looked like them anyway.

"Corenelius, Laneria, there you two are, we were looking all over for you guys." Spoke kin. He was wearing a small black robe with a red sash as kon was wearing a black and white one with a red sash.

"Kin and kon? You guys are here too?" Corey asked surprised that the last of his friends.

"What are you talking about man? Such simplistic names do not fit our person. Do you not remember? I am Kinaclese and this is our dear friend Konidan." The dream version of Kin explained as Konidan waved.

"You must have really taken a spill from the celebration, though honestly I thought the almighty Corenelius could handle his share of punch," Konidan laughed as corey began to ponder again.

It was obvious he wasn't in the world he knew at the time, and it would probably useless trying to explain things to them, so he figured he would just go along with the dream until he woke up.

"So what did you guys blow that horn for anyway? You nearly blasted my ears off." Said corey as he picked his ears making sure he wasn't death yet.

"Didn't you hear? The king and queen are having a duel!" Kinaclease Exclaimed nearly making Corey jump.

"What the- A DUEL? What for?" Corey questioned.

The king had accused the queen for treason of the throne and suspects her of stealing from the male portion of the citizens and unfairly taxing them. So there having a duel to decide things. If the king wins she will have to admit to her crimes." Explained Kinaclease.

But if the king loses he will be dethroned and she will take over as the only royalty in mulympia." Konidan finished.

"When is this thing suppose to be anyway?" Laneira asked with a concerned tone.

"It's going on right now. everyone's at the grand stadium to watch it go down. Come on, we better hurry or we'll miss all the good seats." Konidan said as he already ran back the way he and Kinaclease came from and started heading to the stadium.

"Hey Konidan wait for me!" Kinaclease shouted as he followed behind his friend.

"Oh no, they already started?" Laneira asked concerned.

"Come on, I wanna see what's going on." Corey spoke with a hint of anger in his voice as Laneira followed behind.

"**SCARY DUEL TRANSITION!"**

The screen had transitioned to a large silver and gold stadium that had large flags with a single gold musical note painted on each flag flowing in the wind as citizens had began filling the stadiums.

The inside of the stadium was large enough to hold a national event. In the very middle of the stadium was a rectangular white platform. On the left side was the king A.k.A the father of Corey/Corenelius and on the right side was the queen critena A.K.A the mother of Corey/Cornelius. Each of them had what seemed to be old types of musical instruments.

Corey and the others had finally made it inside the stadium but had to stand with the seats in the stadium already being packed.

"Aw man, we already missed the good seats." Whined konidon as Corey had looked up to the ones who claim to be his parents. He had saw that critena had blue hair just like him except she let it down all the way to her upper back. she had beautiful maple brown eyes as she as her skin was fare and she was wearing a necklace with two demon wings on it.

"What the what….?" Corey asked silently as he watched the events transpire.

"You do realize what happens if you lose this do you not dear husband?" Critena asked with a confident smirk on her face.

"Indeed I do, I just hope thy hasn't forgotten the rules of this arrangement either." The king said as he took out an instrument that seemed to be similar to a guitar as did the queen.

"Oh don't worry I haven't. just be prepared to step down when this is all over." The woman said as she was using something that resembled a bass guitar while the king was using something resembling an electric guitar.

Soon the sky's had began turning black as storm clouds began to roll in shaking the bottom of the stadium.

"Wooaaahh…, what's going on?" Kinaclease asked trying to regain his balance,.

Corey managed to stay steady enough that allowed him to still see what was transpiring on the platform. When he looked up he was surprised when he started seeing a dark blue energy come from the queen while a lighter blue energy was comig from the king.

But as soon as their aura's had flashed, Corey had suddenly felt an intense pain in his head.

"AAGHH!" Corey Cried as he held his head in pain as he fell to his knees on the ground,

"Corenelius, what's wrong? Are you okay? Cornelius? Corenelius?!" Laneira continued to cry out. But her voice had started to fade more and more as Corey's eyelids quickly became heavy and they were forced shut.

"No..Not yet…. i… want to see more…." Corey had muttered as he had passed out.

**"WAKEY WAKEY TRANSITION"**

Corey was now asleep again. but for some reason he felt like he couldn't breath. He felt like something was constricting his mouth preventing him to speak.

When he had opened his eyes he had saw that Laney was atop of him locking him into another smooch session. Although this time he noticed some slight differences about laney's person. For one her hair was longer and a LOT more messier then usual and she had a skull and crossbones hair clip. She was wearing a black and yellow t shirt that had a heart being chained up on it with black jeans and boots.

When Laney had saw that he had finally opened his eyes she broke the kiss and smiled down at the young rocker.

"Good morning gorgeous, she said playfully as she flipped her hair.

"La..nes…" What are you…. doing here? Corey asked as he was trying to recapture some air.

"You looked so lonely on this thing all alone. And how could I resist, you reminded me of sleeping beauty, so I thought I'd wake you up with a kiss." She winked as corey had finally began to get up.

"Oh man… my head hurts…." Corey had began to rub his head until he finally remembered what he was suppose to be doing.

OH NO! I'm suppose to meet Kin and Kon inside Mayor Mellow's place!" Corey exclaimed as he began to get up. But Laney had stopped him from going anywhere.

"What's the rush Core, I'm sure there fine on their own. Why not stay here with me?" Laney begged as she began clutching Corey's chest making him nervous.

"Geez, I'm sorry Lanes but I really got to help the guys." Corey explained as he tried to get up once again. but this time Laney had pushed him down on to the board and had pinned down his arms so he couldn't move.

"Dang it Lanes, what are you doing?" Corey asked as he was now starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry core, but I promised her that I would keep you busy until she got done with her meeting with the mayor." She spoke making Corey suspicious,

"Meeting with the…. Wait a minute, Are you in league who's ever causing this?" Corey asked hoping she would say no. he didn't want to believe it, but he knew that something strange was going on and Laney must have been connected to it somehow. Though he really didn't know what to do if she said yes.

Laney had smirked before she had changed her tone to an innocent one.

"I had to Corey, it was the only way that I could get her to avoid hurting you." She began as she caressed Corey's cheek a little.

"Th-this isn't the way to do it! All of Peacville could be in danger here, a lot of people could be in danger here!" Corey argued.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you I don't care." She spoke up surprising Corey upon hearing this. He never knew Laney had such strong feelings for him.

He was no less that dumbstruck by her sentence.

"Lanes i….i didn't know…." Corey began slowly as he began to reach For the young girls shaggy hair. Though as he soon as he did an evil smirk had spread across her face. She had quickly grabbed the boys arm and pinned it down the other one so he wouldn't be able to escape this time.

"Ah, hey, what are you doing?!" Corey asked getting angry again.

"Like I said before, she began as she leaned in close until they were eye to eye.

You belong to me." She had finished as she began Kissing Corey on the mouth yet again. this time her kisses were causing him pain. Slow gradual pain. It felt like his energy was being sucked out of him from each passing moment.

But for some reason he was unable to feel the pain when his pupils began to fade, he had soon found himself running his fingers through the red head's messy hair as she continued to keep him in lip lock.

Once again thoughts were flowing around in Corey's mind as he had no idea if he should be afraid and try to stop it or go along with the motion. He was only still in his younger years, he wasn't prepared to learn these kinds of things.

He Felt like he didn't want to leave Laney's side, but then again he didn't want his friends to get hurt. Though even if he wanted to get up he couldn't. for some reason Laney was even stronger then usual despite her appearance.

His arms were pinned down and they were going to stay there unless something was going to distract Laney. Before Laney could get any more into it Kin and Kon both screamed in unison snapping Corey back to reality.

"COREY! HELP!" both of his friends shouted causing Laney to break the kiss early allowing Corey to look up.

"OH come on, what Is it now?" Laney questioned annoyed at another interruption as she looked behind her.

When Corey had looked up he was shocked to see that Kin and Kon were both knocked out as two of the men that were supposedly knocked out were now awake with their eyes blairing red.

Soon following them were the newmans, grojband's ex groupies and the woman in the Kabuki mask known as .

"Well, this is a surprise, I didn't expect to see you and your little friends here Corey." The woman spoke with a smug tone.

"How do you know my name?! and what did you do to my friends?! Answer me!" Corey demanded as he tried to get up. But Laney had just pushed him down again.

"If you mean your two friends, then don't worry, there just sleeping right now. But when we get back to base, we'll make sure they'll have a fun time, being workers for us." The woman laughed as the man had stood beside her with both of Corey's friends unconscious."

"You leave them alone! They don't have anything to do with this!" Corey shouted as he continued to struggle.

"On the contrary young man, them along with you pose a serious threat to our plan. It's best we get rid of some problems now before things get too crazy. We'll be back for you. But we promised Your girlfriend here gets to have her fun first. So please no rush." She said as she was beginning to walk away with his unconscious friends.

"no, get back here! Corey shouted only to have his voice ignored.

"now, where were we..? Laney asked playfully as she began moving her face towards Corey's again. but before she could continue, a smoke bomb had blinded the masked woman and everyone else.

"What the hell?" What's going on? She asked as she began coughing as soon as she got a whiff of the smoke bomb.

"Oh disgusting, it reeks of dirty gym cloths." The woman spoke as she was gagging on the disgusting smoke bomb.

While Laney was distracted, she didn't see a boomerang be thrown from far away.

She managed to just avoid the boomerang, but she was forced off of Corey who was now moving freely.

The two guards that were hypnotized tried looking for who ever the attacker was. But all they could see was a shadow moving too fast for them to see. The shadow had split into two and simultaneously gut checked the two guards forcing them to drop Kin and kon. The two large shadowy figures managed to catch Kin and kon quickly. Another shadow had appeared to check the boy's vital signs.

"You, who do you think you are interfering with our plans?!" The Kabuki masked woman questioned as the shadow had revealed somebody wearing black boots, slim ninja armor with a black and red mask hiding his face with a J on the middle of the helmet.

"I'm the shadow. and the shadow doesn't like evil doers. " The voice said bluntly. It was hard to make out since the voice was masked by the helmet the figure was wearing. The two other shadows seemed to be the same size as the mysterious ally.

"You think you'll be able to escape so easily?! Girls, capture them!" had demanded as dark blue energy started to spark from the girls hands.

Corey was the most shocked when he saw that Laney was doing the same thing. His worse fears were realized, they already got to Laney. This had to stop now before it was too late. Corey thought as he saw the first figure who dubbed himself the shadow appeared behind him.

"Hey what are you…." Corey was cut off as the shadow had hit one of his pressure points causing him to fall asleep.

"Your not going to get away!" Laney shouted as she shot and electrical ball of energy at the figure trying to take Corey away.

"The shadow doesn't have time to play with villains. The shadow says, later villains." The shadow spoke before in a blink of an eye along with his companions that carried Kin and Kon away.

"Drat, they got away, this could be problematic… oh well, we can worry about that later. We got what we came for, so let's be on our way." spoke as she turned to Laney who looked like she was about to explode.

"Ms. Penns, were leaving now, we must be off. the woman said trying to get Laney to calm down.

"That person stole Corey…. MY Corey! I'll have the punk's head on a pike!" Laney shouted as she fired a blast of energy destroying a nearby car.

"Hmm, as I thought, she becomes unstable if someone takes her precious boyfriend away from her. We'll have to make plans when we set up in the heights." The woman said walking off allowing Laney to blow off any extra steam.

"**Whew.. well that's chapter 5 done. Sorry for the long wait for the update. But now it seems as though somebody has shown up to save grojband. Though who do we know that uses that kind of speech pattern? Can you find out who the person is? Well it should probably be pretty simple though.**

**Any who, chapter 5 is done. Make sure to leave your reviews giving your thoughts or if you have any suggestions of what could happen in the next chapter. With that, I'm jack the hedgehog, and I'll see you next time.**

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Last time on grojband, As Corey, Kin and kon along with the newmans had traveled on their base board towards the mayor's office,_

_Corey's worst fear has been realized as laney was abducted and now under control of the masked woman going around with the same last name as him. though it doesn't seem as though she has a stable hold on lanes as she seems to be more destructive if corey is taken away from her._

_As kin and kon enter the mayor's office in attempts to get a heads up on the mysterious villan, it seemed as though they were already too late._

_It wasn't long before the woman got what she came for and was already prepaired to leave. But before she did Kon had revealed their position in an obvious manor._

"_Meanwhile as his friends were in danger, Corey was still resting from being a human power engine with his guitar. But as he drifted off into slumber land, he had experienced a weird dream._

_A dream that had all his friends there, but not as he knew them. Could it be some stress induced daydream? Or is the dream trying to tell corey something he doesn't know?._

_Before the young leader of the band could witness the climax of his dream, he was knocked out again. instead of going into a dream inside a dream, corey was awoken from his slumber._

_But after seeing the first face to see when he woke up, he was relieved yet scared at the same time. when he looked into laney's eyes, he felt like he wasn't looking at the Laney he knew anymore, yet she was still there at the same time._

_Both of this was confusing to the young boy as his so called friend continued to embrace him yet again. but this time the taste was less then satisfactory to the young rocker._

_Before things could continued, had walked out of the mayor's house with the rest of grojband unconscious._

_Corey wanted to get up and help them, but it was useless as Laney kept him pinned down ._

_Before she could escape, a mysterious group had appeared and quickly disabled the lower lackies. The distraction allowed corey to escape as he quickly rolled off the car._

_But soon after a boy in a black and red armor had knocked him out. Soon the group that saved grojband had dissapered only enraging the emotional driven Laney as she quickly demolished a nearby car in a short amount of time._

_ knows that Laney's power is slowly accelerating. If this keeps up she may not be able to have quite as a strong hold as she does the others._

"_Now that were all caught up, it's time for the next chapter to begin. You GUYS READY TO ROCK?!"Jack shouts as he strums a light blue electric guitar sending a shockwave sending the camera away from the convienantly placed stage and into the story._

"_Chapter6: Things we didn't know about peacville? The secret of the peacville hights and a common enemy among geek and jock!._

The screen appears on Corey into a dark lit room. He seemed to be sleeping in a bed with a white mattress and white bed sheets. Usually the kinds of beds you would see in a hospital. Corey was missing his beanie showing his obvious hat hair.

There were two computers in the room and there were no windows cutting off any sunlight to the room.

Soon Corey began to wake up rubbing his head.

"ah ow… what happened…" Corey asked himself as he checked his surroundings.

"What is this place, I don't think I've seen this place before.. maybe I'm dreaming again…." Corey thought as he began to get out of bed. But he was soon met with a voice that came from the door leading out of the room.

"Your not dreaming dude, your in a secret bunker under the school." The voice said as he entered the room.

When Corey had looked he had realized that it was the same person that had knocked him out before.

"Hey, wait a minute… you're the same dude that knocked me out earlier! Are you working for that masked lady too?" Corey said as he was prepared to take anything nearby and use it as a weapon.

"Hardly. The shadow doesn't work with being dominated over. It's much easier if it's equal like it's always been." Said the shadow. but the kind of speech pattern the shadow was using was familiar. Corey knew someone who used that speech pattern by heart.

"Wait a minute….Nick? is that you?" Corey asked as he was somewhat relieved it wasn't an enemy he wasn't facing an enemy at the time.

"Lucky guess dude.." The shadow said as he removed his helmet revealing it was indeed the jock nick Mallory.

"I'd ask how's it going, but the nick can already see the answer is not so well."

"Ok, a few questions. One, where did you get that awesome outfit?!  
Two, where are we?"

"Both good questions. But the nick thinks it be better explained as we make our way to the main room." Nick said as he left out of the room as Corey began to follow.

"Wait a minute, main room? What do you mean?" Corey asked as he walked alongside nick in the hallway.

As they walked along Corey began to notice the hallway's looked like they were under some sort of system, but at the same time the area seemed a bit too high tech to be a sewer. So they couldn't be in a sewer, but they were definitely underground.

Soon the two had stopped in front of a pair of metallic double doors that had some kind of voice operated machine on the left side.

"Tell the door your name dude." Nick said as he stepped to the right and pointed to the machine.

Corey simply nodded and walked forward.

"Um, Corey riffin? Corey spoke still not sure of what suppose to happen."

**Password accepted. Voice identification verified as Corey riffin. Allias, leader of grojband. You may enter." The computerized voice said as the two doors began to open slowly revealing a large room.**

"Whoa…..what is this place?" Corey asked gazing at the large area of computers, tv's and videogames and jocks and nerds alike.

"Welcome to J.o.c.k central dude." Said nick.

"J.o.c.k? does that like stand for something?" Corey questioned as a random nerd had quickly appeared in front of him.

"J.o.c.k., As in with butt!" The nerd explained.

"Oh, that's real clever. But that still doesn't explain where exactly are we.

"J.o.c.k central is an underground team set up by both the nerds and the jocks. And this whole place is located under our school."

"W-wait, this entire place is under our school? How did you guys make this?" Corey asked shocked at the multiple laws they could be breaking just by having this place set up under the school.

When you have an experience of being stuffed into lockers for a year, you have a lot of free time on your hands." Said the random nerd.

"so, what do you guys do anyway?" Corey asked as he had followed the nerd and nick down a flight of stairs.

"Well I'm sure you've been seeing the recent changes in peacville because of the new music that's been spreading around the town right?" The nerd asked as he turned on a computer screen showing the recent victims that succumbed to the spell.

"We've already analyzed one of the effects of this musical virus that's been spreading. It's been altering the emotions and personalities of all the females in peacville. From young to old.

We have goth's acting like sunshine happy freaks and girls who are usually nice a lot rougher and meaner then before. But that's not all.."

The geek had soon brought up a screen of a disk with multiple images of felames on the screen.

The personality change is just the icing on the cake. it only seems to serve as a bonus for all those who fall prey to the hypnotic music. But in reality there also in control of whoever's distributing the music.

Whoever is making them can command the girls they have under their power to turn into their personal slaves whenever they need it, in short having every single female at their control at just the push of a button.

"Dang…why..would someone do such a thing?" Corey asked in disbelief as he was thinking of a way of how he was going to save Laney.

"We don't know, but we've been going around saving some boy's that might be in danger of being a target for the altered females. We've also been working on a cure to break the villain's control from the females. If you go into that room you'll see that someone's already working on a machine to rid the hypnotic control they might have on them.

"So you mean there's still a chance to save them?" Corey asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes. It is very likely we'll find a cure in due time. but it will not be easy. What were dealing with is ancient mojo sort of stuff. And I'm afraid to say that when it comes to stuff like that science usually get's it's butt kicked." The nerd said with a depressed tone.

"Oh… well, then what's with the suit's nick and the others were wearing earlier?"

"Oh those? Those are our current masterpieces. These suits put out as much power as the individuals have. We tried the suits out bfore… but we didn't get much of a power boost since originally most of us are scrawny or week."

"So you gave nick and the other jocks the suits because they were already massive powerhouses right?" Corey finished.

"Exactly. The suits better suited them since they could already kick our butts to begin with." Added the nerd.

"And the designs?" Corey asked as he was referring to the different designs on each of the jock's suits.

"The different designs were there idea. they thought it would look cool if they struck fear into the enemies when they had saw them on sight.

"Nick Mallory likes to look good when he's saving lives ya know?"

"Hmm, well I guess I'll go check around the place to get a good feel of it. Might as well since there's nothing else to do at the moment." Corey said as he began heading towards the directed room.

"Oh , by the way.." The nerd had stopped corey.

"There's an elevator in this room that goes back up to the boy's locker room in the school. Of course were an underground organization, but were not a prison. You are free to go top side whenever you like… but I wouldn't advise such a thing less you risk getting caught." The nerd added as Corey let out a small gulp.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Corey said as he entered a green futuristic type door that seemed to open when he stepped in front of it.

"Cool" Corey said as he stepped in the middle of the door looking at how it worked. But he was soon met with the behind of the door as it was trying to squish him.

"Oh one more thing, the doors are a bit defective so I wouldn't recommend standing in the doorway too long." The nerd added as Corey had pulled himself through the door.

"When he had came in it seemed to be some capsule like machine that could fit a human inside it.  
"Woah… this is just like the robotoziser I've seen in the comics" Corey said as he gazed at the amazing machine.

When Corey had stepped over a couple of large cables and wires he saw someone still welding parts of the machine together. The kid was wearing a protective mask but by looking at his cloths corey already recognized who it was.

"Kin? Is that you? Corey asked as the boy had stopped wielding almost abruptly.

"Huh? Corey, your finally awake. How you feelin dude?" Kin asked as he removed the mask.

"Still feeling a little stiff but I'll be alright. Anyway what are you doing? Last time I saw you some of that lady's goons had you and kon knocked out. Speaking of which where is he anyway?" Corey asked as he looked around.

"He's in the snack room. He's gonna be there for awhile, you'd be surprise how much he can eat when he wakes up from a nap." Kin laughed as he hammered in a couple of nails.

"Well, at least he's ok. So what is this thing suppose to be anyway?" Corey asked looking back up at the machine.

"It's suppose to be musical purification chamber. Though were still developing some parts though. One of them is finding the right sound waves to cancel out the ones that's been implanted into the victim's heads. The guys are searching thousands of videos and music wavelengths just to find something that can do the job. It'll take awhile so in the meantime we have to do what we can to help." Kin explained as he hooked up two wires together.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help? I don't want to just sit around, I gotta rescue lanes.. and the other girls too." Corey spoke quickly.

"You sure are in a hurry to save laney core. Not that I blame you, but did something happen between you two?" Kin asked as Corey quickly became nervous.

"Um.. o..of course not. Don't be silly. She did try to attack me but that's all I can remember I swear." Corey said defensevly still a little embarresed about what happened earlier.

"Whoa calm down dude, I'm not givin you the third degree, just a simple question is all."

"Uh.. right.. sorry.. heh heh" Corey chuckled nervously as kin was now suspicious. Something defianatly happened, but kin decided to bother with that later.

"Well, if you need something to do there planning some sort of retrival mission in the main room in a while. By the way, some of the tech guys wanted something to show you, they said they have a little present for you to use.

"A present? At a time like this?" Corey asked a bit confused.

"Believe me, from what I've seen your definitely going to say wow when you see it." Kin assured.

"Well if it's something that can help I guess I'll go check it out. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here. I've been issued to work on this machine. Apparently the guys liked my base board idea so there letting me work on this baby. It's gonna take me awhile before I can finish it though."

"Ok, Good luck then." Corey explained as he began to leave the room. He had looked up again tryig to watch for the door, but this time it had came back side ways and was crushing him against the other side of the door.

"Didn't the guys already tell you? don't stand in the door way, it's still kind of glitchy." Kin spoke as Corey crawled out of the doorway.

"Owch.. that's gonna leave a mark." Corey said rubbing his back.

GlITCHY TRANSITION!

The screen had appeared into what seemed to be someone's room. The carpet was dark red and there was a dark green star carpet in front of the bed. It had seemed to be queen sized and had a scarlet red cover on it with monagramed hearts sowed into it. There were fluffy purple pillows that could give the feeling of sleeping on a cloud.

The room was lit with a chandler with candles lit up. There was one large window that seemed to be able to view over half of peacville.

Soon the door had opened and Laney had walked in. she seemed to be slightly damaged, but not enough to worry about. the gloves on her hands still seemed to be a bit worn out as if they were used recently.

She had sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What the hell is that lady's problem.. she has me doing all this random junk and she still says she's giving me what I want? If she's trying to be funny she really stinks at it." Laney spoke to herself as she laid back on the large bed.

"She said she'd help me get what I wanted, but all she's done is made me run her little errnads for her. This better have some sort of benefit soon or I swear I'm goanna…" Laney was cut off as there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Laney snapped coldly as she didn't want to be bothered by anyone at the time.

"Laney, it's ." The woman spoke only making The red haired rocker sigh in annoyance. "Come in." She spoke simply as the supposed ring leader had entered through the door.

"Can I help with you anything?" She quickly replied.

"I just wanted to come see if you are used to your new accommodations." replied simply. But laney knew she wasn't here for just that.

"I'm doing fine, but it could use a little less interruption.. now what are you really here fore?" Laney asked as Ms. Riffin only frowned.

"I guess I'll get straight to the point, your performance lately has been questionable at best." She began as Laney already sensed a lecture coming on.

"What do you mean questionable?"

"You've been taking matters into your own hands, straying from the plan could prove unwanted casualties."Ms. riffin explained as Laney just rolled her eyes.

"So what if I do? you still get the junk you need, what does it matter if I do things my own way now and then?" she questioned as quickly began to grow annoyed.

"I just told you, if you take charge and stray from orders, it could end up becoming a complete monkey wrench in the plans, and I pefer that this team wouldn't have a bad morale.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, lately it's been about what you want, but what about me or the rest of us?" Laney demanded.

"What are you getting at?"

"You said yourself that we'd get what we wanted the most, but so far you've just been using us for your plans. It doesn' bother me that you won't tell us what you fully intend to do yet… but you said we would get what we most desired, and so far you haven't delievered your end of the deal!" Laney finished as she was being denied of what she really wanted.

"All in good time, but first priorities must be dealt with first." Ms. Riffin argued.

"Yeah, you mean your priorites, as far as I'm concerned these plans of yours only apply to helping you and not me or the rest you have working for you.

"Ms. Riffin had gritted her teeth as she was starting to become annoyed by her subordinate's attitude. This acting out has been starting to annoy her, but she knew that what she was saying was true. She did say she was going to give them what they wanted, but she has yet to do so.

She had sighed as she began to speak again.

"Your right. I should have at least given you a reward or at least something that shows that I can be trusted. Though I suppose I don't need to ask what is it that you want now do i?" She asked with a sly smile.

"It's kind of obvious…" Laney replied bluntly.

"I see. Well then tomorrow while I'm off retrieving something, you along with a few other subordinate's are allowed to have a day off. you can use this break to go see your precious toy…

She was cut off as she suddenly found her self being held up against the wall with Laney grabbing her by her shirt collar.

When she looked down Laney's eyes were flaring with rage as something strange began to form on her left arm. It seemed as though it was some kind of armor, but it seemed as though Laney didn't notice it at the moment.

"Do not call him that. He is not a toy! Understand?!" Laney snarled as she awaited a response. Though was able to easily free herself from her grip, she was still surprised that she was able to catch her off guard so quickly.

"Very well. Tomorrow you may do what you may. Though I suggest you properly prepare yourself for whatever you have planned tomorrow. You can't go on a date without looking presentable now can you?' Ms. Riffin giggled as she walked out.

But as soon as the door closed her smile had quickly turned upside down.

"_This is more troublesome then I realized. she already had me up to the wall just when I insulted that boy. If she can do that just when someone insults him, heaven knows what might happen if something even more gruesome happened…."_

It was then that a evil light had went off in the woman's head.

"_on second thought, this seems like it could prove to be a interesting experiment instead of a nuisance. Perhaps it's time that Corey had got a little invitation." _She giggled as she walked down the hallway.

-meanwhile back at jock hq, Corey was making his way to the development room. It seemed as though the floors were littered with either machines that were never finished or scattered comic books.

When Corey finally made it past the piles of trash and broken tech, he made it to a medium sized room where two nerdy girls were working what seemed to be a small flying machine.

"Um excuse me, I was told you wanted to see me?" Corey asked as the two girls nearly squealed so loud it sounded like a screech attack on the boy's eardrums.

"Oh.. my.. GOSH! It's really him, Corey riffin from grojband! I think I'm going to faint." The first nerdy researcher spoke as she began tipping over but managed to catch her self from falling.

"We are huge fans of your work."the second nerdy researcher spoke.

This had surprised Corey a bit. He didn't know that grojband had acquired any other fans. Neither did he expect to met any given the current circumstances.

"Uh thanks.. I.. didn't even know we had any more fans except just the usual two. But if you don't mind can we save the autographs for later? I was told that you guys had something to give me?" Corey asked as the two girls turned to each other and giggled.

"That's right, we've made something that suits your rocking personality. But first we should probably bring you up to speed of why we made this in the first place.

The second nerdy researcher had walked up to a large moniter and had began bringing up different screen shots and clips up.

You see just yesterday we discovered that some mysterious people have been hanging around outside of peacville." She had brought up a screen shot of a picture of what seemed to be a woman in ghostly azure blue armor.

"Who…. Are they?" Corey asked as he gazed at the mysterious people.

"We don't know. But it seemed as though they've been abducting men and women alike. We already assumed that there working for whoever starting changing the women of peaceville in the first place. The second nerdy researcher explained.

"Has anyone tried stopping them?" Asked corey.

"Yes…countless times I'm afraid, but it seems as though normal weapons like normal weapons won't work on them. They just past through them."

"Luckily something happened when another girl was about to be abducted.

A pair of headphones had dropped from a nearby ledge and onto the ears of the figure.

The music seemed to be causing it great deals of pain as it quickly removed the headphones and had ran off. that's when we realized that the only way to counter the spell was to fight with our own music." Explained the first nerdy reasearcher.

"Fighting fire with fire huh? Awesome.

"We've discovered that if the sound waves are powerful enough, it can destroy those mysterious beings. Which leads us to present this. Behold! The rock driver!" both researchers spoke in unison as a metallic jet black guitar had rose out of a metal casing. The guitar had silver strings and had the initials J.o.c.k etched into the back. there was also a small gauge on the left side of the bottom of the guitar strings.

"We molded this baby after being inspired by the time you guys became the justice band. We wanted to make it, but we didn't have the right materials for it at the time." explained the second nerdy researcher.

This guitar may look like any ordinaray instrument to the untrained eye, but really there's much more to it then it's design. It's able to produce tasty soundwaves without the use of an amp. But that's not all, thanks to a special device within this guitar, the sound waves of choice are able to increase there output and velocity completely dependent on the users proficiency .

"Um, can I get that in English please?" Corey asked not really getting the geeky tech talk.

"In other words, the longer you can hold your guitar in a solo, the more stronger the sound waves become. Though there is a limit to how much it can output at once so don't stress it to much or it'll overload." Explained the first nerdy researcher.

"This thing is so freaking awesome! And I get to keep this thing?!" Corey asked as he was absolutely giddy to try out the new instrument.

"Of course. We did make it for you after all. But before you do…" began the first nearby researcher.

"Can we have you autograph?" finished the second nerdy researcher as both of them held out notepads and pens.

After a few seconds of signing, Corey was all set to test out his new toy. But his time was cut short as the intercom had came on.

"Hey! You guys better get down here. Were about to discuss of our next course of action so get down here on the double!" Spoke the nerd on the intercom.

"Awww, but I didn't get to play with my new toy yet!" Corey whined as he was dragged into the main room of J.o.c.k hq.

In the room all the nerds and jocks were gathered there as well as kin who was sitting in a mobile chair and Kon who was sitting beside him stuffing his face with a turkey leg.

"I'm glad you all decided to show up." Said a nerd with a long white lab coat and blocky glasses. You all know why were here so I'll skip the formalities.

"Recently our mole on the inside has gained recent information on the enemy's plan. Apparently she's after some old relic in the peaceville heights. Before I get into that, for those of you who don't know, the peaceville heights is the other part of peaceville where all the big wigs and rich families live.

Recently the weird enemy's that have been hanging around peaceville have not only been abducting men and women, adult and kid alike, but they've also been attacking some of our town's monuments." Chief nerd explained as he had brought up a screen showing the weird beings destroying a statue of Peaceville's mayor.

"Thankfully thanks' to our researcher's, we've been able to find out how to counter these unknown forces.

"What is this relic suppose to be anyway? is it dangerous?" Kin asked curious about the relic he mentioned earlier.

"That's a good question. The relic of Peaceville. Something dug up over 50 years ago. While the relic itself isn't dangerous in the least, it does hold a secret that is just as terrifying."

"What's the secret?" Kon asked as he took a large sip of his soda.

"That I do not know. But if whoever's causing this has his or her sights set on it, then they must have an idea of what that secret is. That is why we are planning to heading them off at the museum and try to stop them. With the improvements to the jock's shadow suits they should be more then a match for any goons that they send their way.

"You got that right, ain't no one goanna stop this thunder!" said a random jock as he kissed both his muscles.

"I know the whole chivalry thing may be dead at this point.. but is it really manly to be beating up on girls? Sure there mind controlled but there still girls." Said a concerned pimple covered nerd.

"While I do admit hitting girls isin't one of the most honorable things a man has to do, we need to defend ourselves otherwise will be on our hands and knees forever serving as their footstools. It's best that they experience a little pain and be themselves then not feel anything under the control of a mastermind." Chief nerd explained.

"So,,, what exactly do you need me to do?" Corey asked still unsure of his position is all this.

"I'm sorry mr, riffin, but I must ask you to act as bait for this mission." Chief nerd said bluntly causing Corey to rise out of his seat in protest.

"w-What? why?"

"I'm sorry , but given your friends current condition only you would be the suitable guy for the job. We need someone to have their strongest player distracted.

"But what am I even suppose to do if I do see her?" Corey questioned still a bit uneasy.

"That I do not know. You will have to figure that part out for yourself." Chief nerd explained as Corey was now thinking of how he was suppose to handle this. But he trailed off from his thoughts as kin had brought up a question.

"hey, who is the mole you got working anyway? I haven't seen him or her around the area, or maybe I have and I just don't know it." Kin asked as Corey and kon was also curious about this subject.

"Ah yes our agent, well instead of asking me, why not ask him yourself. it seems as though he just got back from his mission." Chief nerd pointed to the elevator as it was obvious someone was coming down it."

When they saw who was coming down they had looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

"LENNY?!" the three shouted in unison/

**Oh snap, Lenny's back? but wasn't he under the same spell, or was he just pretending to be? On top of that Corey has to find some way to distract lanes long enough so that the others can make it up to the heights and hopefully stop whatever plans she has for the ancient relic in the museum.**

**Will they succeed? Or will things only get worse from there. And just what is going on with Laney anyway? what was with the strange armor that appeared when she was getting angry? And just when will these questions be answerd you ask? Well you know the answer to that question already, wait for the next chapter to find out. Also my apologies for those who have been waiting patiently. My connection is acting screwy so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update.**

**Anyway, with that said and done, I'm jack the hedgehog and I'll see you guys later." CHAOS CONROL!" jack shouts as he vanishes in a flash of green chaos energy.**


End file.
